Black
by Chaos-of-Furuba
Summary: Hatsuharu and Rin fatefully meet up again and old feelings stir inside the pair. Memories from a painful past resurface and the two are thrown into the twists and turns of fate, overcoming fear and pain. Not knowing where destiny will lead them.
1. Chapter 1: Slumber Party

"Black"  
  
By Chaos  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Slumber Party . . . Oh the Hell!  
  
  
Tohru hummed happily to herself as she stirred the brownie batter. With a big happy smile spread   
across her face, she swung back and forth to her own beat. That night she'd invited all of her   
girlfriends for a big girl's night! So far the list included four overnight guests: Kagura, Kisa,  
Uotani and Hanajima. Tohru had invited Rin, but she'd refused despite Kagura's insistent pleas   
for her to come. Kisa was already there, helping her bake brownies. The cute tiger stood on a   
stool decorating the already baked ones with little colorful flowers made out of icing. She   
proved to be a very artistic cook. Tohru thought she looked absolutely adorable with her hair in  
pigtails and a cute pink apron of her own, made for Kisa by Ayame as a special request from   
Tohru. It had a little tiger design enbroided on the pocket along with its japanese character   
symbol. Tohru's had a smiling Onigiri with the Japanese character for it on her pocket as well.   
  
"How are the flowers coming along, Kisa-chan?"  
  
"Just fine, Nee-chan," Kisa smiled with a light blush. "I like making brownies with you, thank   
you for letting me help."  
  
Tohru stopped stirring and peered over her shoulder, "Wow! Those are wonderful! And you're a   
wonderful assitant!" She kissed the top of the girl's head. " I couldn't ask for anyone better!"   
  
"Thank you," Kisa's blush became even more apparent.  
  
"Oh Shut up, damn mouse!" Kyo's loud, boistrous voice echoed through the kitchen.   
  
"There's nothing to get angry about, stupid cat," Yuki's calmer voice carried through the halls   
of the Sohma house. "I beat you fair and square. Again."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Looks like Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are home!" Tohru commented as small beads of sweat formed on   
her forehead.  
  
"Mmmmm! What smells so good, Tohru-kun?" Shigure's head popped in through the kitchen door. His   
hair hung in his face as usual; he wore his glasses, a pair of black slacks and gray buttoned   
shirt with black-ish blue puppy slippers. He came in completely reaching out his hands to dip   
into Tohru's bowl of batter. He froze as Kisa looked up at him with big, pleading eyes, tears on   
tears within her eyelids.   
  
"You don't get any, Shigure-ojisan." She said with a smile. "But you can have a baked one!" She   
offered him one with a pretty pink rose on top.  
  
"Thank you, Sa-chan." He laughed. He took it with his other hand and took a bite. "Mmmmmmmmmm!"   
His face took on an expression of complete and total ecstasy. Tohru and Kisa watched attentively   
as their taste-tester ate every single last crumb and then licked his fingers thoroughly   
afterwards along the rim of his mouth. "That was better then an orgasm."  
  
Kisa looked at him confused and Tohru went into super-shock mode gasping in horror,"  
Shigure-san. . . ." She turned several shades of red completely embarrassed by Shigure's comment.   
  
"It's alright, Tohru-kun!" He snickered. "She'll eventually know what it is!" He winked at Kisa   
and patted her head, then Tohru's. "When do you want us boring, dull, dirty men out of the house,  
Tohru-kun?"  
  
Before she could answer Yuki and Kyo came flying through the door, "I WANT ONE!!!" They both   
yelled.  
  
"DON'T COPY ME, DAMN MOUSE!"  
  
"You copied me, Bake Neko!"Yuki said in an icy tone.  
  
"Ano . . . . " Tohru said waving her hands in a pacifying manner. "It's alright, there's plenty   
for both of you."  
  
"Thank you, Honda-san." Yuki said, changing his attitude instantly. "I'm sorry for bursting in   
like that."  
  
"It's alright . . . "  
  
Shigure sighed, "Such wild heathens."  
  
"GRRRRRR!" Kyo hissed. "WHY YOU ~ !?"  
  
"Here you go, Kyo-nii." Kisa handed him a brownie with an orange rose painted on it. "I made it   
orange just for you, Kyo-nii."  
  
He took it with a semi-suprised look on his face, "Um . . . Thank you Kisa."   
  
"And here's yours, Yuki-kun." Tohru handed him one with a purple rose. "I hope you like them."   
  
Both boys glanced at each other, then down at the chocolate treat in front of them. Simultaneously   
they took a bite and then devoured it into nothingness as the sweet, cake filled their mouths.   
The icing made their saliva run and the insides of their mouths sticky with the lingering sweet   
taste of the Tohru's hand baked treat. Both boys ended up smiling like a fool.   
  
"That was delicious," they said in unison, though this time, both were too busy to acknowledge   
it and turn it into an argument.  
  
"Thank you," Tohru said with faint pink cheeks.   
  
"I'm pleased that you liked it," Kisa smiled timidly.   
  
"Now, as I was asking before we were so rudely interrupted, when would you like us to leave?"   
Shigure asked, sneaking his arm around Tohru's slim shoulders.   
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"At Ayame's apartment above his shop." Shigure said. "How I've missed my Aya! Tee Hee! Well,   
Tohru-kun?" He was ignoring the two glares coming in his direction.   
  
"I'd say as soon as possible," Tohru said quietly. "But whenever is good for you, is fine with   
me! I don't want to push you guys out of your own home."  
  
"You forget," He winked. "This is your home too, ne? We'll be out in half an hour, is that   
alright?"   
  
"That would be perfect! " She cried, almost wanting to hug him. Shigure could be so nice and   
generous when he wasn't scheming anything. "I could hug you!"   
  
"Go on ahead," He grinned, More reason for me to look up that Yankee's dress and the psychic's   
and not to mention sweet sa-chan's! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I just LOVE slumber parties!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She sweatdropped, "That's okay . . . " The look on his face was disappointing. "A poo . . ."  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. Tohru jumped startled by the sudden ring:her hair stood on its ends.  
She quickly ran from the kitchen, attempting to untie her apron at the same time. Her foot hit a  
bar stool and she went toppling into Yuki. He, in turn, caught her galantly in his arms,   
inevitably resulting in a large puff of purple smoke. Kyo, quicker then the eye could see,   
grabbed the back of Tohru's apron and held fast as she almost went to the floor trying to catch   
Yuki. Yuki landed safely in her hands while Kyo was stuck holding Tohru by the bow of her apron   
in mid air. And once again, the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it," Kisa said hopping down from her stool. She walked passed a pouting Shigure and a   
stunned Tohru, Kyo and Nezumi Yuki. She untied her apron and hung it on Tohru's outstretched   
hands, intending for Tohru to hold it for her. She opened the door to the kitchen, "You'd better   
get Yuki up to his room before he changes back." And then left, shutting it with a quiet click.   
They heard Kisa politely greet their guests, Uotani and Hanajima.  
  
Tohru went into one of her panics, "OH NO! Kyo put me down, we have to get Yuki upstairs before   
Uo-chan and Hana-chan see him change back!!!!!"   
  
"Shush," He said quieting her down her with a finger to her mouth. "I'll sneak out the back way   
and put him in his room through his window."  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Yuki asked.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean, damn mouse?!" Kyo accused, getting up close and personal with   
Yuki's face. "You don't like my plan? What's wrong with it that the great Yuki can't accept it,   
ne?"  
  
"I don't trust you." Yuki humphed crossing his small arms. "I"m not stupid enough to entrust my   
life to YOU on YOUR terms."  
  
"Oh, don't be that way Yuki," Shigure smiled. "I'm sure that Kyo's trustworthy."  
  
"Uh huh," Yuki glared. "And I'm pink."  
  
"I'll take you then, " Tohru said with a smile. "I"ll sneak you upstairs in my pocket."  
  
"What about my clothes?" Yuki questioned her.   
  
"I'll put them in the clean laundry basket, that way no one will ask any questions." Tohru   
suggested.   
  
"That should work," Shigure said. "Mean while, Kyo and I will entertain your guests!" He was   
quietly singing the school girl song in his head, as a big smile formed on his face.   
  
"You just want to flirt and act perverted while Tohru isn't there, dirty old man." Kyo glared,   
crossing his arms in disdain.   
  
"Let's go!" Shigure ignored his younger cousin and dragged the cat out into the living room.   
"HI GIRLS!"   
  
Tohru sighed, "They never change. . . ."   
  
"Um," Yuki said quietly, "Honda-san."  
  
"Yes?" She said bringing her face close to his smaller one. "Yuki-kun?"  
  
"I'm going to - "  
  
PUFF!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where's Tohru-kun?" Hana asked quietly. She sat across from Kyo, with Arisa to her right and   
Kisa beside her. Shigure was on their left with a big smile, humming with guile.   
  
"She's . .. . uh . . ." Kyo wasn't sure what to say, luckily, Shigure popped in. "She's doing   
laundry right now! She should be ABOUT DONE!" he said a little too loudly.  
  
"I don't know what going on here," Uotani said suspiciously, "But I"m gonna go find Tohru-kun!"  
  
"NO!" The Sohma's cried in unison.   
  
"I"m sensing strange waves coming from the kitchen." Hanajima cut in calmly. Both she and Uotani   
stood and nodded in agreement. They knew something was going on, the Sohmas were acting too strangely. They seemed to be jittery for some odd reason and the two girls wanted to know why. Especially because it involved Tohru-kun. They stomped over to the kitchen door, but Kisa, Kyo and Shigure got in their way.  
  
"There's nothing in there!" Shigure laughed.   
  
"It's just the kitchen!" Kisa mumbled.  
  
"And what's in it is none of your business!!!" Kyo growled.   
  
Shigure and Kyo jumped five feet in the air as a denpa wave shocked them intensely. They fell to   
the sides of the door, Uotani picked Kisa up easily and set her aside with a wink. Hanajima   
pulled the door open and both girls gasped in complete shock. Uotani quickly covered Kisa's eyes   
to spare her the indecent view before their eyes. Shigure grimaced as he looked inside, "This   
isn't good."   
  
Kyo's hair flared up, cat ears appeared and he hissed angrily. "YOU PERVERTED NEZUMI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki was standing butt naked in front of Tohru, she had her hands on her chest and was looking   
away with her eyes tightly shut. Yuki quickly removed them and covered his genitals.   
  
"I can explain this ." He said in his most polite voice.   
  
"Tohru-kun," Hanajima placed her arms around Tohru's shoulders, "Are you alright? Did he do   
something to you?"  
  
Tohru shook her head, "NO! It was an accident! Really!"  
  
"LET ME AT HIM!" Shigure was having a tough time controlling Kyo's flaring anger. Meanwhile,   
Yuki found the situation to be the perfect time to collect his clothes, he went behind the   
counter and began dressing as fast as humanly possible, if not faster.   
  
"It's really a funny story," Yuki said trying to come up with something, ANYTHING, to tell   
Tohru's friends. He was partly afraid of the being electrified by the psychic and partly afraid   
of being beaten to death by the Yankee. Kyo wasn't any true threat, but Uotani was because she   
was a girl and Yuki didn't think he could ever bring himself to hurt a girl physically. "I -"  
  
"It's my fault!" Tohru quickly but in. "I saw a spider . . . . and I screamed! Yuki was - er - "  
  
"Getting in the shower!" He interjected.  
  
"And he came rushing in like that concerned for my welfare," She laughed nervously, fiddling with   
the hem of her apron. She hoped that her friends would buy her story; it was lame and pathetic.   
She knew it, but it was all she had at that moment.  
  
"If Tohru-kun says that's what happened, " Hanajima stated simply, "Then that's what happened."   
  
Arisa sighed and stopped cracking her knuckles, "I guess you're right, Hana." But both girls shot  
suspicious glares at Yuki; he also felt a small bolt of electricity from the psychic. He knew   
that if he messed up one more time, Tohru's words would not be able to stop her friends from   
reacting somewhat violently toward him.   
  
"So!" Shigure said, "Who's up for brownies?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Haru glanced at the Sohma-Honda household, he was debating whether he should enter or not. It was  
always a chore type of decision. If he went inside, then he would see Yuki, Kisa, and Tohru, but   
that would also result in running into Kyo and Shigure at some point, albeit Tohru's strange and   
creepy friends Uotani and Hanajima. Of late he'd been rather anti-social, keeping much to himself  
the past couple of days. He hadn't seen Momiji in a while, though the Rabbit had called him many   
times leaving hyper-active messages on his machine that included songs and whining. At school,   
he avoided eating lunch with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, the S & C friends of hers and Momiji; he spent   
most of his time in the library reading or listening to his C.D. player outside. After a brief   
hesitation he finally resolved to go inside and make an appearance then he'd leave quietly with   
an excuse of some kind.   
  
He walked through the gates with his bicycle in hand. The goggles he wore around his eyes were   
atop his head pushing down the wild locks of white hair. He parked the bike on a tree and tied   
his usual chain around it, snapping the lock shut. You could never be too careful these days.   
He'd already had two bikes stolen due to his carelessness. But what Haru really longed for was a   
motorcycle. He'd seen one in the shop he worked for the other day. Its black and chrome finishing  
were perfect! Nigel, the man who owned the bike shop, had built it to look like the model one   
shown in Akira, only in different colorings, was now selling it. What Haru wouldn't give for a   
spin on that bike? The feel of the engine between his legs, the gears and pedals under his boots,  
the wind in his hair and a certain someone holding on tightly around his middle with her delicate  
wrists laced with bracelets and decorated fingers intertwined around his firm abdomen. That would  
be heaven, but it was an unrealistic dream. Something his conscious had concocted to upstart his   
hopes.   
  
His hand rose hesitantly to ring the doorbell. With a force of mind over matter he pressed the   
button and heard the commotion it started inside. He heard someone rushing to the door and then   
the door frantically being yanked open. The said person was Honda Tohru, one of the cutest and   
most innocent girls alive. Kisa peeked around her skirt and smiled at Haru, while Tohru's face   
seemed to fall but quickly corrected itself into a firm, true smile.   
  
"Hey Hatsuharu-san!" She greeted with a low bow. "Please come in."  
  
"Hi, Haru-onii-chan." Kisa smiled hugging his middle. He gently patted her golden head and smiled   
warmly saying, "Good evening, Kisa-chan. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, thank you." She said taking his hand.  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
"She's been really tired lately from work," Kisa said in her child-like innocence. "I"m very   
worried about her."  
  
"Your mother is a big girl," Haru reassured his little one, "She is able to take care of you and   
herself. " the small girl nodded in agreement to what her Onii-chan (older cousin hehe) said.   
Haru quickly turned his attention to Tohru who had just offered to take his coat.  
  
"Thank you," He said stripping it off while temporarily releasing Kisa's hand. He gave it to   
Tohru to hang on a hanger and put into the coat closet. "How have you been Tohru-san? Have Yuki   
and Kyo been fighting much?"  
  
"I'm quite well," She gave him a warm smile, "Thanks. No, Yuki and Kyo have been getting along   
a lot better lately. I"m very happy that they're becoming friends, especially under the   
circumstances."   
  
"I am too." He said taking Kisa's smaller hand in his own.  
  
"YOU CHEATED!" Kyo's voice interrupted the trio's small pleasantries.   
  
"I DID NOT!" Uotanit screamed. "YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!"  
  
"You both have lost," Hanajima stated calmly. "I won."  
  
"WHAT?!" THey yelled in unison.  
  
"I give!" Shigure said dramatically, "There is NO way to beat Psychic Girl!"   
  
"It's simply a luck of the draw, Sohma-san." Hanajima's voice echoed through the halls.   
  
"Are they playing cards again?" Haru asked Tohru.  
  
"Yes," Tohru said, beads of sweat gathering at her forehead. "IT's been very . . . competitive."  
  
"Ayame sent me to tell them to get over to his place immediately. Apparently he wishes to share   
one of his greatest achievements with them."  
  
"What would that be?" Tohru asked curiously.   
  
"He's made dresses for every single one of us." Haru's monotonous voice showed no hint of   
dislike or scorn towards the snake himself, but rather disgust at the prospect of wearing such   
a foul garment. "I'm afraid Yuki's complex about his looks will fare the worst in this matter.   
Of course, I asked Momiji to bring his digital camera so we can forever remember the time Kyo was  
forced into a dress."   
  
"Ano . . . " Tohru had absolutely NO idea how to respond to the subject at hand.   
  
"Did Ayame make me a dress?" Kisa asked quietly.   
  
"He's made everyone one." Haru answered simply. "It's Ayame's idea that we'll be dressing up in   
these during Halloween. I was going to be a dead rock star, but I"m afraid that might be out of   
the question."  
  
"Ayame is very determined!" Tohru chuckled knowing that her dress would be frilly and impossible   
to walk in. The said dress WAS made by AYAME and for his favorite model, so she knew what to   
expect. Pink with frilly bows and lace, that's what she expected from Yuki's Nii-san.  
  
The trio walked inside the living room. It was loud and bustling but in the best of ways. The   
clattering and clamoring of voices, usually hostile, was the 'norm' at the Sohma-Honda residence.  
The humorous bickering and sweet teasing wasn't exactly what T.V. would describe as a perfect   
harmonious family gathering, but it suited everyone present just fine. No one truly meant their   
harsh words in honesty, but said them merely to get a rise out of their favorite tease buddy   
which usually resulted into laughter within the group as a whole.  
  
Everyone turned and greeted Haru enthusiastically in their own special way. Yuki greeted him as   
a close friend and companion, asking him how he was and the like. Hana and Uo addressed him as a   
younger classmate, with a polite nod of acknowledgment from the passive, mysterious psychic and   
a simply flash of the peace sign with a "Yo," accompaning it from Uo. Kyo grunted a 'hey' after   
being roughly nugded by Shigure. Shigure, being the strange man that he was, hugged Haru fiercly   
saying how wonderful it was to see his favorite rock star. Haru thought he was going to be sick   
if Shigure didn't let him go.  
  
But, his heart argued, it was nice to see them all.   
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm so happy!" Kagura chirped as she skipped down the street beside her rather, irritated,   
serious companion.  
  
"Why?" Rin decided to ask.  
  
"Because you came with me! You need to stop being so anti-social and get your butt out there girl!  
You only have so much time before you become an old maid, ne?" Kagura winked, and continued   
forward.  
  
Rin wished she hadn't asked, and the answer was anything but logical coming from Kagura. She was   
the one pining over some guy who didn't even feel remotely interested in what she had to offer;   
not Rin. Rin had given up long ago, despite an occasional date with your average Tom, Dick and   
Harry. She wanted nothing to do with the opposite sex at this point in her life. She wasn't   
always this way, at least not since . . . It had taken the key efforts of Kagura and her mother   
to get Rin out of the house and agree to stay over at Shigure's. She had wanted to stay home and   
study for her math test on monday, but that had been forbidden until Sunday.   
  
"So, aren't you glad you decided to come?" The girl's enthusiasm was getting old, but Rin didn't   
want to say anything to bring Kagura's spirit down. Kagura had a tough time dealing with Kyo's   
rejection of her and the Horse of the Jyuunishi wanted to gouge out his eye balls from his sockets  
and force feed them down his throat for making Kagura cry like he had. Every night, she would   
cry, and every night Rin would fall asleep to the sound of Kyo's name on her cousin's lips as she  
restlessly slept through yet another nightmare. But Rin gave the Boar some credit, she stuck by   
Kyo, despite everything that baka neko did. She defended him at every turn and even went as far   
as to defend his love for Tohru. If that wasn't true love for you, then what in all of Earth,   
Heaven and Hell was?  
  
"There it is! HURRY!" Kagura grasped Rin's hand and half-dragged the younger girl behind her,   
running a top speed. She kicked the half-shut gates fully open and with a wild yell ran up to the  
door. As sudden as her outburst had been, she became her usual, kind, shy self in less time. She   
straightened her blue dress and white coat.   
  
"Do I look alright?" Kagura asked worriedly.   
  
Rin nodded and gave her a smile, "Yes."  
  
Kagura sighed quietly and rose her hand to ring the doorbell, but the door was yanked open an   
second earlier. Sohma Kyo tossed a howling Inu-Shigure out of the house. He went over the girls   
heads and landed on his rump just behind them. Shigure had quickly hugged Tohru just before   
leaving the kitchen, luckily, Uotani and Hanajima were not present in the room.   
  
"Owie," He pouted, "You're so mean to me, Kyo-kun!"   
  
""THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, PERVERTED DOG!"   
  
Tohru winced behind his shoulder, then saw their two visitors, "Hello Kagura-san! Rin-san! You   
came?" She cried incredulous.   
  
"It was only a little peek! What's the harm done?" Shigure whined.   
  
"I never thought that Carrot was the type to abuse animals," Arisa said appearing behind Kyo.   
"Poor thing," She sympathized walking right passed a shocked kagura and stoic Rin. She bent down   
and gave the big, black dog a kiss on the nose and scratched him behind the ears.   
  
Kyo suddenly noticed their guests, "Yo." His face a bit surprised, but a smile spread there   
nontheless.   
  
"Hello, Kyo-kun." Kagura said in a voice of pure civilary. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," He said, "You?"  
  
"I"m good," She said scuffing the welcome rug beneath her feet.   
  
"Are you going to invite us in, or just stand in the door way?" Rin interjected, the nervousness   
eminating from Kagura was getting on her nerves. She once agian had that unexplainable urge to   
rip Kyo apart piece by piece.   
  
Kyo looked at Rin, blinking, "You came?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Obviously."   
  
he opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing them passage into the house. "Hey kagura,   
last time you were here you left your sweater in the dirty clothes. Do you want me to go get it?"  
  
"Thanks," She smiled, hooking her arm in his. "I'll come with you!"   
  
"Okay," He said walking up the stairs, arm in arm with kagura. He was happy that she wasn't   
acting too strangely.   
  
"At least he's not acting like an idiot anymore," Yuki muttered. He glanced at the door and saw   
the surprise visitor that Kagura had dragged in. Rin Sohma stood there with a sultry, dangerous   
look about her. Dressed in a black, leather mini-skirt, knee high boots with thick leather laces,  
a fire red tank top which showed off her lithe, firm abs and soft breasts. About her wrists were   
too many bracelets and rings to count on her fingers, a choker and other various necklaces hung   
around her neck with matching long earrings with crufixes adorning her ears. Slung over her   
shoulder was a black backpack containing her belongings. Her eyes met his and the animosity   
between flared up like fire in hell.   
  
"Rin-san," Yuki greeted in an icy voice.   
  
She looked past him, her already fair skin going paler then usual. Her eyes took on the look of   
a frightened deer in headlights. She unconciously bit her bottom lip. Yuki turned to find Haru   
standing there with a much different look upon his face, it was stoic and calm, but his hands   
were clenching and unclenching tightly as a storm of emotion swept through the Ox of the   
Jyuunishi.   
  
She tasted blood in her mouth and quickly licked away at the iron liquid, "Haru." Nothing else   
came to mind. Why did it hurt so much to see him? Why couldn't she tear her gaze from his? Her   
heart pounded away at her chest as the memories flashed through her mind. Akito hitting her.   
Akito threatening Haru. Akito scarring her for life, physically and emotionally. Akito telling   
her to stay away from Haru or . . .   
  
"Haru," She unconciously said before turning around. No! She wouldn't cry! NEVER AGAIN WOULD   
SHE CRY! She began to slowly walk out the open door, ignoring the looks of her family and   
strangers.   
  
His nails dug into his palms, drawing warm blood. His teeth clenched together as he stared at   
the ground. She was walking away. Did she hate him that much? Did she think him so vile that she  
couldn't stand being in his mere presence? A dull ache pounded at his head and he knew that if   
he lost control all hell would break loose. Rin's bruised and battered face flashed through is   
mind. Rin's cold, harsh words. Akito saying it was for the best. Yuki comforting him. Black Haru   
. . . Rin! RIN! RIN!   
  
In a flash of light, all went dark.   
  
"RIN!!"   
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note  
Hey! This is my first Furuba fic but so far I'm confident that it's going to be good. I'd like   
to thank Mona who beta read it for me and gave me suggestions on the characters and their   
interactment. It helped me a lot! I'd also like to thank my friend Mayhem for inspiring Rin's   
clothes in some strange, inexplainable way. This is also under the genre 'Songfic' because within  
the chapters will be a bunch of songs that inspired the story, but otherwise it's your regular   
fanfiction. All comments and reviews are welcome! Just nothing rude.   
  
Thanks again Mona!   
  
Ja'ne  
  
~ Chaos 


	2. Chapter 2: Black Haru VS Rin

"Black"  
  
By Chaos  
  
Chapter 2  
Black Haru vs. Rin  
  
  
I hear... a voice say, "Don't be so blind"...   
It's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breathe...   
or am I the reason you cry...   
  
  
"RIN!"   
  
Black Haru hadn't even realized he'd cried out; He felt torn between blind rage and unbearable   
sickness that shook him to the core of his heart. It was like an earth shattering enlightenment   
opening his eyes to a truth that he had refused to acknowledge. His body was shaking and someone   
was laughing. He was laughing; it didn't even sound like him, but it never did. He backhanded a   
lamp to the floor; it crashed and shattered, wires hanging from its broken neck. He felt blood   
from the cuts on his hand run down his fingers and onto the clean floor, but pain? He felt no   
pain. He was too numb to feel pain anymore.   
  
"Running away again?" Black Haru sneered at her, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. Those,   
wild, coal eyes looking into her own, challenging her. "Are you that frightened? Poor little   
girl."  
  
//Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you...//   
  
She stopped in the doorway, her head turning to look at him over her shoulder. She'd rarely seen   
'Black Haru', and when she did, it had always frightened her to see him become so violent and   
cruel. She knew he wasn't acting like his usual self, but she felt her patience being pushed to   
its limits. "I'm not scared of you and I never will be."  
  
He stepped forward, his grin widening. "Is that so? The great Rin isn't afraid of anything is   
she? Not even -" He snickered as he said this, "Akito-san?"  
  
She spun on him, "Shut up!"  
  
//I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...//   
  
He took another step, this time past Yuki. "Did I hit a nerve?!" He yelled, sick humor filling   
his voice.   
  
She walked up to him in long strides and slapped him across the face; "You don't know anything   
about me anymore Hatsuharu. You're just a hurt little boy wishing for someone to warm his bed!   
Grow up!" She turned to leave but was jerked back as he roughly grabbed her arm.   
  
"LET GO!" Rin yelled angrily.   
  
"Please!" Tohru cried. "Stop it, Hatsuharu-san!" She was holding Kisa to her side as the girl   
looked visibly shaken.  
  
"Haru," Yuki laid a hand on his shoulder only to be pushed aside.   
  
"Stay out of this," Haru said dangerously, glaring at the two of them.  
  
"And you," He looked at Rin, grabbing her chin with his free hand to bring her face close to his,   
"Have fun at your slumber party. I hope you enjoy your nice, cold bed. You'll eventually come   
crying back to me when you realize that Shigure doesn't go after little girls. You're just a   
flavor of the week, Babe!"   
  
Her eyes widen in anger and her heart shattered. How could her Haru say something like that to   
her? And was he jealous of her relationship with Gure-nii? Instead of showing her hurt, she   
furiously glared into his eyes.   
  
"You leave Gure-nii out of this! What I do is none of your business!"   
  
"Awww," He taunted, "Are you going to cry? You certainly had no problem acting like the Ice Queen   
of Japan when you broke up with me? I seem to recall you saying something about how we just don't  
'click', remember? So, go to your boy toy little girl and enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be   
laughing at you when he says the same thing!" He raked his forefinger down her cheek, his blood   
staining her perfect white skin. Suddenly, he pushed her out of his way and against the wall.   
She winced at the impact.   
  
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...  
  
Jerking his coat from the hanger in the closet, he pulled it on and walked out of the house. She   
stood and yelled at him, "FUCK YOU, HARU!"   
  
"I wouldn't give you the pleasure." He sneered looking at her over his shoulder. "Who knows where   
you've been."   
  
//I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you...//   
  
* * * *  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Isuzu?" Kagura asked concerned deeply for her cousin. She handed   
her a cup of warm, steaming tea. The girl's sat in the dining room not even thirty minutes after   
Haru had left with a bang. The Sohma males had left as soon as possible, not able to stand the   
tension in the house. Rin couldn't stand the look Shigure had sent her when he walked through the   
door, but could she forget what Haru said about Shigure? Did Haru really believe that there was   
'romance' or even 'lust' between her and the dog of the zodiac? She'd had a small crush on him,   
but nothing more. Even going as far as trying to kiss him, but he'd rejected her telling her   
straight out that she was too young for his tastes. That would have been the end of it.   
  
"What?" Her head snapped up at Kagura's question.   
  
"I asked if you are alright." Kagura repeated taking a seat beside Tohru.   
  
"I'm fine," She said sternly.   
  
"Don't take what Haru said to heart," Tohru said with a sad smile, "It was 'Black' Haru, he   
usually doesn't mean the nasty comments he makes when he's like that."   
  
"I KNOW that." Rin snapped. 'But he IS Haru. Just his more emotional side.' Her mind reminded   
her, much to her annoyance.   
  
"Hey!" Uotani slammed her fist on the table, shaking it violently. "Tohru-kun is only trying to   
help! You don't have to be rude to her!"  
  
"It's alright, Uo-chan," Tohru said, "I'm not offended. Rin-san is just angry, I understand."   
  
Uotani calmed down at bit, but decided to keep her eye on the one named Sohma Rin. That chick's   
attitude problem was beginning to get on her nerves. Uotani could understand her anger. Hell!   
She would have kicked that Sohma boy's ass if he talked to her like THAT! But she would have   
NEVER taken out her anger on someone as sweet as Tohru. That was uncalled for and she knew that   
quiet Hanajima agreed wtih her.   
  
"Sorry," Rin murmured feeling somewhat guilty for snapping at the Honda girl. Deep in thought   
she leaned her head against the table, wishing she had never come to this house. Wishing that she  
had never seen Haru. But the thing she regretted most, was the fight. It was awful! The things   
she'd said, the things he'd said, all of it was a jumble of flashing memories in her brain. She   
felt her chest tighten up, but her pride would not allow her to cry. She would never cry again.   
  
* * * *  
  
Haru walked in the cold night weather. The city was alive with lights and music coming from the   
various clubs he passed. He hated himself and he wanted to die! Rin's face, twisted in cold rage   
burned in his memory. Her eyes had betrayed her angry pride the instant that he'd brought his   
face close to hers; right then she'd been ready to cry. He'd seen the tears brimming on her lids,  
but not a drop had fallen. At that instant, Black Haru had faded from existence, which completely   
explained his quick exit. Despite his harsh words that sounded like Black Haru, it had been   
actual Haru saying them. This tore at his conscience. How could he have done something like that?  
Keeping up the facade of Black Haru wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever done. Was it for   
payback? Did he want revenge for how she hurt him back then? No, he'd long ago promised to never   
give up on their relationship. Then why? Why had he transformed into his alter ego at the mere   
sight of that girl? Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Haru realized that he   
was lost again.  
  
"Ah shit," He cursed. This wasn't his night at all.   
  
"Hey watch it!" Someone cried aggressively as he knocked into them. It was a boy a bit older than   
him with spikey, black hair accentuated with green highlights. He was dressed in all black with   
a long trench coat and combat boots. Various silver, metal chains hung from his baggy pants and   
he carried two drumsticks in his hand.   
  
"Sorry," Haru mumbled half-heartedly. He was grateful that it hadn't been a girl knocking into   
him. That would be bad.   
  
"Don't be so rude, baka!" A girl came out from behind the boy. She had long wine-colored hair   
and wore a long black skirt with a slit up to her thigh, knee high boots and a long trench coat   
with kanji writing on the sleeves and the Japanese flag. A Yankee. She carried with her a guitar   
case and messenger bag. Bowing low she said, "Please excuse him. He's an asshole."   
  
"Feh! He needs to watch where the fuck he's goin." The boy's slang and bad language suited him   
well.   
  
"You need to learn courtesy." She frowned at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"My name is Yamawa Azusa, " She introduced herself. "And this idiot is Samu Taki. What's your   
name, stranger?" She winked and blessed him with a smile. She had a nice smile, though the way   
she spoke and her laid back manner reminded him vaguely of Uotani. It must be a Yankee thing.   
  
"Sohma Hatsuharu." He said simply.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet 'ya, Haru-kun!" She took his limp hand and shook it. "Do you like   
music?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked curelessly.   
  
"Music!" She repeated.   
  
"Don't start, Azu." Taki rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need to be badgered by you."   
  
"There's nothing wrong with inviting him to our concert! The more the merrier I say. Besides,   
free entry should be worth your never ending rude behavior, baka-Ta!" She whacked him upside the   
head.   
  
He merely twitched at her violent onslaught, "Do you insist on hitting me every time I say   
something."   
  
"Yes." He sighed and rubbed his forehead in response to her reply.   
  
"So will you come?!" She asked taking his hand with her free one. "PLEASE! You won't regret it,   
I promise."   
  
" . . . . "  
  
She took his silence and bewilderment as a yes. She dragged poor Haru down the street by his   
hand. He felt Taki's glare heat up his back and neck. He guessed that Azusa was Taki's   
significant other. He told himself to apologize later and prayed that Azusa didn't insist on   
hugging him. That would be an unexplainable disaster. What would he say?! "Yes, I'm Sohma   
Hatsuharu and I'm cursed by the Ox of the Jyuunishi."   
  
"Here we are!" She chuckled. "Don't look so serious!" They stopped in front of a nightclub   
called, 'Essence'. There had to be at least hundred people lined up to get inside; the line went   
all the way around the corner of the street! The trio walked right past the line and up to a   
big, black guard and into the club. It was dark except for strobe lights and colored spotlights   
moving around in sync with the music. People danced on the dancing floor, moving and twisting to   
the live band as they played hard punkish rock music. Other, more docile or tired people, sat at   
tables taking shots and laughing joyously. They headed towards the pool room located at the back  
end of the club.  
  
"I always look like this."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look, "Fine then. I'll just have to put a smile on your face!" He   
blinked at her, surprised by her energy once again.   
  
* * * *  
  
Rin stepped onto the porch, breathing in the chilly air deeply. Everyone else was in bed in the   
living room so Rin was quiet as she shut the door. She leaned against one of the posts holding   
up the porch roof and looked at the partly cloudy sky. She remembered a time when Haru and her   
would watch the stars. He would point out constellations and tell her their legends in his calm,   
soft voice. She mentally smacked herself for thinking of something like that. Old memories didn't   
matter because that's all they were. Memories. She couldn't bring back their happy time, nor   
could she fix the problem at hand. Truthfully, she was afraid of Haru now. Not because he could   
probably beat her up worse then Akito but because she was afraid of getting hurt emotionally and   
hurting him in return. It was painful enough to just see him, but the fight had been disgusting.   
She was disgusting. She hated herself for all those nasty things she said.   
  
"Rin-san?" Tohru's soft voice reached her ears. "Are you alright, Rin-san?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
Tohru's shoulders slumped, but she was far from disheartened. She sat beside Rin, "If you say   
so." She knew that sentimental words would not get through to a stubborn, logical person such   
as Rin. So she opted to stay quiet and allow Rin to think peacefully. She looked at the sky and   
watched the black clouds float slowly over the crescent moon. "It's beautiful tonight." She said   
without thinking.   
  
"Yes," Rin agreed, "It is."   
  
Tohru blinked and looked in Rin's direction. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, but her face   
remained stoic and calm. Tohru thought that Rin had to be the strongest girl she'd ever met.   
She'd gone through the night like nothing had happened. She'd hidden her pain for the sake of   
others. Rin truly cared about her family, though she rarely showed it to anyone. Tohru hadn't   
known Rin that long and she didn't know what had happened between Rin and Haru, but she wanted   
to help them. She wanted Rin to open her heart, to let those tears fall. Of course, Tohru knew   
that this was unlikely. Rin didn't trust her enough. When she thought about it for a second,   
who did Rin trust? Kagura? Shigure? Hatsuharu?  
  
"You can cry if you want to," Tohru said quietly. "I won't tell anybody."  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and glared at the older girl, "I never cry and I'm not going to start now.   
You just never butt out of other people's business, do you? You can't fix every problem in the   
world, so stop trying."   
  
"I'm sorry," Tohru said. She'd expected Rin to say something like that. It was Rin's method of   
pushing others away and keeping herself safe from emotional hurt.   
  
"But," Rin looked at the sky again, "Thanks anyway."   
  
Tohru smiled, "You're welcome. I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't apologize," Rin scoffed, "It's getting annoying. You're always saying you're sorry;   
reminds me of a more docile version of Ritsu."   
  
Tohru bit back another apology and chuckled, "I guess you're right." The two girls fell into a   
silent stalemate, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was a very uncomfortably   
situation. Tohru thought that Rin probably didn't want to talk about Haru. That was a big 'No'.   
Rin just didn't want to talk. Period. Haru had once told her that talking was overrated and that   
people should learn to express their emotions through their actions. If they did, then people   
would understand them better; words can get old. He did a good job of proving his theory earlier   
that day; she knew exactly what he felt. He hated her with every fiber of his being, and she   
didn't blame him.   
  
* * * *  
  
Hatsuharu had sat backstage in a foldout chair. He'd watched the band that Azusa and Taki were   
in play; everyone in the club seemed to love them. Their songs were punk-rockish with heavy   
guitars, loud drums and base. It was a very good show and he enjoyed it a lot. But one song   
reached his ears and heart more then others. His foot went up and down with the drumbeat and   
his hands began to strum thin air like he was playing his guitar. The boy singing it appeared   
older then he was and had long, shaggy blue and white hair. He wore a pair of dirty, holey   
jeans, a tight muscle shirt and no jewelry at all. Personally, Haru thought the boy was tone   
deaf. He gave the song no justice, no feeling. And his guitar playing was, to say the best,   
mediocre.   
  
  
"I hear... a voice say, "Don't be so blind"...   
it's telling me all these things...   
that you would probably hide...   
am I... your one and only desire...   
am I the reason you breath...   
or am I the reason you cry... "  
  
"Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you... "  
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door..."  
  
"and now I'm done with you... "  
  
Rin . . .   
  
"I feel... like you don't want me around...   
I guess I'll pack all my things...   
I guess I'll see you around...   
Inside... it bottles up until now...   
as I walk out your door...   
all I hear is the sound... "  
  
"Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you... "  
  
Rin smiling . . . laughing as the cherry blossoms flew gently in front of her face.   
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you... "  
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you... "  
  
Rin's stoic face glaring out the hospital window, bandages on her pale skin highlighted by the   
garish sunlight. She never met his eyes.   
  
"I left my head around your heart...   
Why would you tear my world apart... "  
  
"Always... always... always... always..."   
  
"I see... the blood all over your hands...   
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
was it all... just a part of your plan...   
this pistol's shakin' in my hands...   
and all I hear is the sound... "  
  
Rin's answering machine . . . listening to her voice announcing that she was unavailable.   
Knowing that she was avoiding him . . .   
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...   
this life of solitude...   
I guess that I'm out the door...   
and now I'm done with you... "  
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you... "  
  
His classroom in ruins . . . desks and chairs in broken masses on the floor. His rage evident.   
  
"I love you...   
I hate you...   
I can't live without you...   
I just can't take anymore...  
this life of solitude...   
I pick myself off the floor...   
and now I'm done with you...   
Always...  
Always...   
Always..."  
  
Rin was everywhere, but no where at the same time . . .  
  
When the song ended, Haru wanted to slap that boy around. He sung it without any emotion, it   
was like he was only doing this for show or money. He sang and played like it had no meaning   
whatsoever, it was just something to do to pass the time. He stood up as the band, Azusa-san,   
Samu-san and Mr. Tone-deaf, came off stage. Azusa, who played base smiled at him, sweat   
glistening off her face.   
  
"Well!? What did you think?" She asked taking a long drink of her bottled water.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Ah! So this is Azu-chans new boyfriend." Tone-deaf said with a snicker.  
  
Azusa glared at him with obvious dislike, "Shut up Tony."   
  
'Ah! That name fits him so perfectly,' Haru thought to himself.   
  
Tony snickered, "Did I offend you? I'm sorry." Was this guy a total fake or what?  
  
"Just take your pay and leave already," Taki said shoving a check at him. "We'll call if we need   
you for our next gig."  
  
"I'll be waiting, Samu," He laughed winking and nudging the boy with his elbow. "See ya later,   
pal." He waved at Haru as he walked past. Haru didn't like this guy's attitude.   
  
"My name is Hatsuharu," he stated calmly. "Not 'pal'." Rin would have walked up and punched that   
man in the jaw if he had called her a 'pal' in that tone of voice.   
  
"Whatever!" Tony rolled his eyes turning the corner. Yes, he would be dead by now.  
  
Haru gritted his teeth, but let the insult to his pride go. He wasn't planning on going 'Black'   
in front of these two. At least they had manners and respect, he wasn't going to embarrass them   
by beating up some guy who wasn't even worth the effort. He did come as their somewhat unwilling   
guest. "Is he a part of your band?" Haru asked glaring in his general direction.   
  
"No," Azusa said. "We just pay him to sing for us when we really need it. Taki-kun's older   
brother used to sing and play lead guitar, but went off to some fancy University in America.   
So, we're stuck with Mister Stick-up-the-ass."   
  
"Azu, I can't believe you're being so nice to Tony. Usually, you curse him in every language   
known to man and then some." Taki said quietly. He whipped the sweat off his face, chest and   
arms with a white, fluffy towel.   
  
"I'm too worn out to do that tonight." She muttered closing her guitar case. "I just hope we   
find someone to play with us quickly. I don't think I can put up with him any longer. He's such   
a - a - damn I'm at a loss for words I'm so fucking angry! Did you know that he made us pay   
double because he missed his so-called date?!"   
  
"No," Haru said. "So, how long have you been looking for someone to play with you?"  
  
"Four months, " Taki sat down in a chair and lit up a cigarette. "Why? You interested?"  
  
"Possibly." Haru said passively.   
  
Azusa looked at him with a big smile, "You can play guitar?"  
  
"Among other instruments." Haru said, slightly embarrassed. He didn't tell very many people about  
his interest in music, it always seemed really stupid and boring. He could play piano, guitar,   
cello, and flute, not to mention that he stayed up late writing lyrics to songs that would never   
be played. Most were about her in a spiral notebook he kept under his bed, but he didn't tell   
them that.   
  
"Can you sing?"   
  
He had been in his school choir for two years before going to high school. Yes, he could sing.   
"A little."  
  
"This is fucking awesome!" She jumped up and down in a circle clapping her hands. Her   
happy-go-lucky, hyperactive personality somewhat reminded him of Momiji, but only when she   
wasn't cursing or angry. He got the impression that she could kick his ass if she got angry   
enough.   
  
"So what do you think, Taki-kun?! Can we give him a trial run?"   
  
Taki sighed and blew smoke from his mouth, "If you want to. The question is, can he learn the   
songs before our next gig? Otherwise we'll still have to rely on dumbass again."   
  
"I can try." Hatsuharu said feeling his combative pride coming on full force.  
  
"Fine, meet us on Tuesday. We practice here, so you'll know where to come." He looked at Azusa,   
"What time are we coming in?"  
  
"Ano . . . around four." She looked at haru, "Can you come then?" Rin never asked, she demanded.   
  
"Four is fine, but I have to be at work at five." He said jamming his hands into the pocket of   
his coat.   
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"Strider Bike Shop," He answered simply.   
  
"Wow," She got a dazzled look in her eye. "I'll have to stop by there sometime. It sounds like   
it could be interesting. Taki likes bikes, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you guys can come down to the shop and I'll give you a grand tour." He smiled shyly. He   
wasn't used to socializing with strangers like this. It was invigorating; he felt like he was   
breaking an ancient law.   
  
"It's a date then!" Azusa cried happily. He mentally noted that Rin would have never acted like   
Azusa. They were as different as North and South.   
  
"It's a date," He agreed quietly in his monotonous voice.   
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Taki asked crushing his short cigarette stub under his heavy boots.   
  
Haru looked at the boy. At least he was being friendlier, but Haru guessed it was because he was   
jealous of the way Azusa was treating him. Haru smiled and shook his head, "Sure."  
  
"Where do you live?" Taki asked.  
  
"Ano . . ."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know?"   
  
Haru sighed and reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He unzipped it and pulled out   
a piece of paper with his address on it. Rin had written it for him one time because he'd   
forgotten how to get home; she used to do things like that for him all the time. "Does this   
help?"   
  
Taki raised an eyebrow. Haru thought it was because Taki probably thought he was weird for not   
knowing his own way home, but actually it was because of the ultra curvy, girlish handwriting.   
"I guess. Damn, are your parents rich or something?"  
  
"Not really, "All the Sohma's were financially secure for the rest of their lives, but that fact   
did not make them rich.   
  
"Well let's go," Azusa said. "Taki's car is parked around the block."  
  
"So that's why you were walking." Haru said.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Hatsuharu," His father looked at him, "Why are you home so late? It's nearly midnight."   
  
"Sorry," He said taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. "I got lost again."   
  
"Ah," His father turned back to his computer. "Next time call me, I'll come and pick you up.   
It's dangerous to be out so late at night."  
  
"I will." He said going intot he living room and then up the stairs. His father's voice stopped   
him midway.  
  
"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you need a ride?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh? How will you get there without your bike? You came home in a car." His father pointed out,   
never ceasing his typing. "By the way, who did that car belong to?"  
  
"It belongs to my friend Samu Taki," Hatsuharu said coming back down and stopping at the bottom   
step. "I left my bike at Shigure's house. Sorry."   
  
"Don't worry, " His father looked over his shoulder at him, "Yuki brought it back for you." He   
smiled and winked. "It's in the shed. You should really thank Yuki, he rode it all the way here   
from Shigure's and then had to walk to his brothers store."   
  
"I will."   
  
"Go to bed," His father commanded, acting as the caring parental figure. "I'll see you in the   
morning."  
  
"Good night."   
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: 


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering the Future

"Black"  
  
By Chaos  
  
Chapter 3  
"HARU!!!"   
  
Haru glanced up from his desk to see Momiji rushing at him with his arms spread wide open. He   
was hugged tightly around the neck by the rabbit-boy, their cheeks rubbing together. "Ne! Ne!   
Haru, I"ve been trying to call you since practically foreveeeeeeer!"   
  
"I know." Haru said beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. "I've been realy busy with work   
and school. I'm sorry."  
  
Momiji pulled away from his death grip, "It's okay! But you have to promise to play badminton   
with us after school today! Okay? Okay?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Haru," Yuki came into the classroom, his eyes full of concern. "How are you?" Haru knew that he   
meant, Are you okay since the day before yesterday? Of course, it was that day and that girl   
that had been occupying Haru's mind all weekend, day and night. He was mentally and emotionally   
worn out. All he wanted to do was lay his head down and sleep for the rest of his life. But sleep  
would end up being worse since he'd been having nightmares, strange nightmares.   
  
"I'm fine," He gave Yuki one of his rare smiles, "Thank you for bringing back my bike and for   
being concerned for me, Yuki."  
  
"I'm concerned for you too!" Momiji cried once again hugging Haru. "You've been so distant! Well   
. . . more so then usual." This was proof that either Momiji knew to keep his mouth shut or that he didn't know what had conspired between Haru and Rin that weekend.   
  
"Thanks, Momiji." He said smiling at the rabbit.   
  
"It's no trouble," Yuki said taking a seat in the desk in front of Harus'.   
  
"I'll be right back," Momiji said, pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, "I have to drop   
off this form at the main office!"   
  
"Okay," Yuki said smiling as the rabbit-boy skipped out of class. He waved to a few sophmore   
girls comeing into the class. The giggled and waved at him, blushing.   
  
"Momiji-kun is so adorable!" One said.  
  
"I know! It makes you just want to hug him and never let go." The other said giggling.   
  
Haru and Yuki looked at each other for a moment with knowing looks. If those girls did hug   
Momiji they'd probably drop him and run screaming. "If only they knew." Haru said leaning his   
chin into this palm.  
  
"Yeah," Yuki agreed. "But really Haru, are you okay?"  
  
"Ano . . . Excuse me Sohma-senpai." One of the girls said coming up behind Yuki, her face   
flashing every single shade of red in exsistence and then some.  
  
"Oh? Am I in your seat? I apologize." He said quickly standing.   
  
"No! It's alright!" She cried, "I just wondered if I could put my stuff in the basket under it!   
You can sit there for as long as you need to Sempai!" If anymore blood rushed to the girls head,   
she'd pass out.   
  
"Here let me do it for you," Yuki smiled, taking her books gently from her willing hands. He   
placed it in the basket under the desk. "You can sit down if you want to, I have to get back to   
class."  
  
"Ari - Arigatou Sempai!" She cried, steaming spraying from hre ears.   
  
"I"ll talk to you later, Haru."   
  
"Aa," Haru said looking out the window.   
  
Yuki stole one last, worried look at Haru, but the boy refused to meet his cousin's eyes.   
  
* * * *  
"Yo, Rin."   
  
"You're actually on time to day," Rin said flipping through her magazine. She sat in the back   
of her classroom, her uniform perfectly pressed and her long hair tied back into a ponytail.   
She didn't bother to look up at the girl who jumped furtivly on the desk without even shaking   
it and crossed her legs.   
  
"What's up?" She asked, "You look tired."   
  
"I was up late studying for my math test," Rin lied. "I'm guessing you didn't study, did you,   
Azu-chan?"  
  
"Of course not!" Azusa laughed, "I don't NEED to study."  
  
"Huh uh." Rin muttered. "How was your concert?"  
  
"We did alright," she smiled, "We even found ourselves a new lead guitar player and singer.   
He's totally awesome! And he even looks like a rock star. Though, he acts really mellow, know   
what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," Rin flipped another page. "Is he any good?" She thought of Haru and briefly wondered if   
this guy was as mellow as he was.  
  
"Not sure," Azusa said, "He's trying out tomorrow at five. Do you want to come and watch us   
practice?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Aww!" Her friend snatched the magazine away, "You never come! You've promised that you would   
for nearly a year! At least come to our next gig. Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!?"  
  
Rin took back her magazine, "Let me think about this for a moment."  
  
Azusa waited with a pleading expression.   
  
"No."  
  
"Rin-chan!"   
  
"Look Azu, I hate crowds." Rin said sternly. She glared at her friend, "You, of all people,   
should know that by now."  
  
"You'll be back stage! No biggie and no crowd!" Azu pleaded, pulling out her best puppy-dog face.   
"Besides, I think you'll like this guy! He's really, REALLY hot! He's your type, you know!"   
  
"Not interested," Rin said. She closed her magazine and set it inthe basket under her desk. "But   
I'll consider comeing to your next concert. Is it at Essence?"  
  
"YATTA!!!!!!!" Azusa hugged Rin fiercly around the neck, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Sweat beads gathered at Rin's head, "Do you mind? This is embarrasing."   
  
"Gomen!" She drew away with a big smile on her face. "It's this Saturday and we play at 11:00 pm.  
I'll come over before so I can have fun dressing you up! Mwhaha! "  
  
Rin shook her head, "I'm not your doll, Azu. Stop treating me like one."  
  
"Oh! Don't be so serious and dramatic!" Azusa laughed.   
  
* * * *  
  
Monday 12:34 P.M.  
  
Haru sat outside in the courtyard enjoying the loud, angry music in his portable c.d. player. He   
sat under a tree, his legs spread out and arms limply at his sides. The tree branches blew in the  
light breeze causing checkered patterns of light to dance on the green, lush grass. Though it was  
beginning to get chilly, it was still a nice day. He took in a deep breath of cold air and   
sighed. Most people were in the cafeteria eating, socializing. Why? Why couldn't he just go in   
there and sit at the table with his friends? What was wrong with him?   
  
Rin . . .  
  
The name came to mind. He closed his eyes and pictured her perfect face in his mind. Her large,   
dark eyes, those full, colored lips, lucious dark trendals of hair cascading down her back, and   
that calm, sultry voice. The way her hips swayed gently as she walked with those long, pale legs.   
He smiled, remembering the way his name played on her lips, the way she'd smile so mysteriously,   
the way she kissed . . . the way her icy voice pierced and cracked his heart. The way he lost   
control . . .   
  
"Haru." Yuki's voice broke his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked up at his older cousin.  
  
"Hello, Yuki." Haru said, turning off his cd player. "Where's Tohru-san?"  
  
"Honda-san is eating lunch with Uotani-san, Hanajima-san and Momiji." Yuki said. "I came to talk   
to you." Yuki took a seat beside his cousing leaning agianst the tree.   
  
"What about Kyo?"  
  
"I don't care where that Baka Neko is." Yuki's voice, which had once been filled with icy hate   
for Kyo, only displayed simple irritation and dislike. Haru was amazed at how much the two boys   
had changed due to Tohru-kun's kindness. They got along much better then they ever had, and Haru   
was very grateful. But, he still wanted to beat Kyo at martial arts one day. For fun of course.   
  
"You didn't answer my question this morning." Yuki said calmly. "It's not my place to pry into   
your and Rin's relationship, or what's left of it, but I don't like how it's affecting you."  
  
Haru looked at Yuki, a gentle smile spreading on his face, "Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Yuki looked his cousin in the eye, "If you say so, I won't pry. And I'll call you next time Rin   
randomly drops by so you don't come over and destroy another lamp. That was a Tiffany original."  
  
"I apologize for losing my temper." Haru said. "I'll pay for the lamp."  
  
"No," Yuki said. "It doesn't matter. I'd better go, I have to help the English Language teacher   
grade test papers. You should go eat lunch with Honda-san and the others, it will do you some   
good. Maybe it will get your mind of her." He stood and dusted off his pants.   
  
"I'm trying out for a band."   
  
"What?" Yuki looked back at his mellow cousin.   
  
"I have an audition for a band," Haru repeated clearly, "I met them Saturday night when I was   
lost. They're very good and they want me to play with them." He played with a rock on the ground;   
rolling it in circles with the palm of his hand.   
  
Yuki smiled gently, "That's good. I'm glad Haru has found a life out of the reach of the   
Sohma's."   
  
"Yuki?"   
  
He laughed quietly, "What I mean is, I'm happy for you. I think that if the Jyunnishi tried to   
lead more normal lives by doing things they wouldn't normaly do, we'd all be much happier. "  
  
"I see." Haru smiled at Yuki, "Thanks. I'll tell you if I make it in, I really hope I do."  
  
"Though," Yuki said thoughtfully, "I had no idea that you played an insturment."   
  
"I just strum on the guitar a little." He said modestly.   
  
Yuki looked down at his watch, "Now I really DO have to go. Talk to you later, Haru. Good luck   
with the band audition!"   
  
Haru smiled after Yuki and pressed play on his CD player, feeling a little better.   
  
* * * *  
4:01 p.m.   
  
Haru walked into the dirty, grimy garage behind the bike store 'Strider'. The large doors were   
open and half-built bikes were all over the place. Some leaned against the walls indolently,   
unable to keep themselves up, others stood on platforms waiting to be repaired. Tools, some   
greased up, some perfectly clean, were cluttered in giant masses on a large counter that rounded   
it's way through the large garage. A many with long wavy, dark brown hair, tanned skin, dressed   
in a grey, grease spotted jump suit with a cigarret in his mouth and a rench in his hand leaned   
over a 1955 Harly. He looked up as he heard Haru's boots click on the greased cement.   
  
"Hey," he said seriously, looking up at the boy. "You look like shit."   
  
"Thanks," Haru said unmoved. "A lots been happening."   
  
"I figured that much out when you didn't show up for work on Sunday," The man tossed the rench   
onto the self with a loud clatter. "HOw are you feeling? Your dad said that you were sick or   
something."   
  
"Yeah, I was," He lied silently thinking to himself that if sleeping for a whole day was an   
illness, then he was VERY VERY sick. "Sorry, Takumi-san."   
  
"Don't sweat over it," Takumi said lighting up a cigarette, "But your lover as missed you   
terribly."   
  
Haru looked over at the beautiful Akira look-alike in the back of the shop. He had been working   
on last coat of paint last friday and it was nearly complete and ready for sell. Of course,   
Takumi didn't know that Haru was planning to buy it himself if he saved up enough money in time.   
Yes, that bike would be his even if he had to steal it and never ride it. That bike would belong  
to HIM.   
  
"When you finish her," Takumi blew smoke from his nose, "You're welcome to name her. She's   
gonna be the monster of the roads when she's ready. Perhaps you can take her for the first test   
drive, ne? Would you like too, Haru?"   
  
"Hell yeah," Haru said in his monotonous voice, "I'd give anything to do that."   
  
"Okay," Takumi smirked, "A days worth of painting should be worth it. The paint will be dry in   
about two days so you can take her for a spin then, alright?"  
  
"It's a date," Haru walked over to it and ran his hands over the cold steel of his tire hood.   
He touched it like a man would stroke his lover in the heat of intense passion. He already knew   
exactly what it would be called and he smiled as the name formed on his lips though he never   
spoke it out loud. He could feel the taste of it in his mouth already. "I'll get changed."   
  
"Good." Takumi said, "I don't need you getting all aroused before you even finish it. You can do   
that while riding her, ne?" Takumi winked and crushed the half-smoked cigarette under his heal.   
  
"Haha," Haru said sarcastically as he walked to the small office/locker room in the corner of   
the garage. He shut the door behind him quietly, leaving Takumi to ponder the boy's attitude.   
Though he was used to Haru's calm, expressionless exterior, he'd never seen him THIS depressed   
before. He hid it well, but those dark eyes of his betrayed him, along with even darker circles   
under them. His skin was pale and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Sometimes   
physical appearences could give one away better then words.   
  
"I wonder what happened to him," Takumi said going back to the Harley he'd been working on.   
"I think it needs new brakes," He mumbled quietly to himself.   
  
* * * *  
  
"RIN! Wait up!" Azu called running as fast as she could to her friend. "Damn you walk fast!" Her   
uniform was no longer in perfect condition. The bow that went around her neck was hanging losly   
around her shoulders, her blazer was unbuttoned and she wore a pair of converses instead of her   
usual uniformed shoes. Rin was still the perfect school girl though.   
  
"No," Rin smiled, "Your legs are just too short."  
  
"HEY!" Azu pouted, though she was happy to see Rin acting normal agian. She'd been overly   
depressed all day and no matter what Azu couldn't drag the reason from the girl. It was   
grinding on her nerves and uncontrollable curiosity.   
  
"So you want to go get some ice-cream?" Azu asked. "Taki-kun's going, pleeeeeease come!"  
  
Rin's eyebrow involuntarily twitched, "Samu-san doesn't like me much."  
  
"Yes he does!" Azu argued, "You're just trying to find an excuse to go home and mope about! Well,   
I'm not gonna let you do that. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did, now would I?"  
  
Rin sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win. But you're treating."   
  
"Nope!" Azu winked, "Taki-kun is. He just got paid and just so you know, he was the one who   
suggested that you come! Of course, you didn't hear that from me."   
  
"Azu," Rin looked at her seriously, "What would you do if Samu-san hated you? "   
  
Azu's head went to the side like a confused puppy making her look ultra adorable, "I would be   
very sad. Taki-kun is one of my best friends and even more, though I don't think he sees it that   
way. But, I would never stop crying if Taki-kun suddenly hated me. I love Taki-kun the most."   
  
Rin smiled sadly and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder, "How about that ice-cream, ne? I want chocolate-vanilla swirl, what about you?"  
  
"I want blueberry!"   
  
"Blueberry? Do they even sell Blueberry ice-cream?"   
  
Azu giggled, "Well, they'd better or I'm gonna jack them up!"  
  
Rin laughed and walked hand in hand with Azu down the street towards a certain bike garage   
where Samu Taki was awaiting them.   
  
* * * *  
  
author's note  
this chapter is pretty short. o.o took me awhile to get it out, ne? Well that's because I've  
suddenly been struck by Trigun-fever. It's over taken my life . . . *looks at her fruits  
basket dvds* Poor things, they're collecting dust! I'm gonna have to watch them again. Here's  
chapter 3! Please review!!  
  
Chaos 


	4. Chapter 4: The Stirring of Trouble

Black  
Chapter 4  
The Stirring of Trouble  
Grease covered Haru from head to toe, smugging his face and bare arms; blotting his once  
white jumpsuit in large spots; dyingh is hair a horrible grey color instead of the normal  
white it had once been and even getting under his finger nails. He though to himself, who  
needs nailpolish when you have grease.' He sat beside a half-way built dirt bike, screwing in  
a bolt. He loved this job, it was dirty and grimy and made him smell forever like oil, gasoline  
and metal, but he loved it as much as he loved music. The grease hid his shame under a black  
mask and he could forget everything horrible thing about his life when he worked on bikes; taking  
them apart and then rebuilding them newer and better then before. He got a satisfied feeling  
when he looked at his completed works, and he felt a sense of pride. This was something he had  
for him and him only along with his guitar. The two out of three things he cherised most; the  
two out of three things he would do anything to keep away from his family.   
  
"Haru," Takumi said walking into the garage, his usual cigarette in his mouth. "There's a guy  
up front lookin' for ya'."  
  
Haru gave him a questioning look and then decided it wasn't worth getting worked up over. He  
shrugged and stood, whipping his rear but to no avail since it was already dark grey with a  
big black spot his right butt cheek. Aww . . . the life of a mechanic. He entered the shop  
and looked up to see Taki casually walking around the bike displays, his eyes looked hungry.   
  
"Hey," Haru said clearing his throat and wipping his hands off on a rag he'd pulled from  
his pocket. It too was covered in grease.   
  
"Yo," Taki smirked, running his hands over a 1987 Suzuki model. It was painted red and  
a dark coal black with a tinted window front and the words 'Suzuki' written on the front  
sides and written on the back in white was 'GSX R 1100.' "I like this, how much is it?"  
  
"Not sure," Haru said. "I don't keep up with the prices. I'm just a mechanic."  
  
"I see," Taki said, "How much would you estimate then, biker boy?"  
  
"Around 1800$ in american money." He said.   
  
"Good damn," Taki said taking his fingers off and looking at Haru finally. "Well, I just stopped  
by to see if you were cool with tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, nothings changed." Haru said.   
  
"When do you get off?" Taki asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm meeting Azu up here, she's bringing a friend with her." Taki smirked. "Though you might  
like to meet her. She can be pretty cold most of the time, but she's hot and according to   
the valuable info from Azu, she's really sweet once you get to know her."  
  
"Not interested," Haru said.   
  
"I see," Taki said leaning agianst the cashier counter, "Already got a girl uh? Well, this wasn't  
my idea."  
  
"I'm guessing Azusa came up with the strange idea of setting me up then," Haru quirked an  
eyebrow at the older boy. "And just so you know, my 'girl' left me a long time ago."  
  
"I see," Taki repeated, "One of those kind of situations. Sorry to have brought it up then."  
  
"Don't concern yourself," Haru said waving his hand in dismissal. "I'll get over it." Yeah . . .  
in hell.  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious." Taki chuckled. "Don't get so defensive."  
  
"She was perfect," Haru said. "She inspired me to write and create music, she was my greek  
muse; my partner and friend. I'd even go as far as to say I loved her and I'm still in love  
with her."   
  
Taki's eyes were wide with surprise. Truthfully put, he'd was only being facitious with the  
kid, he hadn't actually expected such a heartfelt answer. Haru's voice was filled with raw,  
undeniable pain and longing. "Hey man, I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
"I'm over being sad," Haru closed his eyes, "It just resurfaces every now and then."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Haru gave him a small smile.   
  
"Dude," Taki said seriously.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You have grease all over your face."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagura looked at the pile of oranges in front of her. A small shopping basket hung on her arm  
and she was dressed in a cute, light purple sun dress with spagetti straps and a pair of platform  
sandals that simply slipped on. She quickly picked out the best looking fruits and placed them  
into a small plastic sack, then weighed them on the scale and finally placing them neatly  
into her basket. She sighed and continued down the rows of fruits and vegetables. Finding nothing  
that would interest her other than the oranges, she made her way to the seafood section. The  
man over the counter gave her half a pound of fish and a pound of shrimp, she placed these  
also within her basket.   
  
Her mother, who ususally did the shopping, was away on a business trip to England. So Kagura  
and Rin were left to fend for themselves at home. Kagura, being the oldest and having only  
eight classes a week, instead of full time school like Rin, offered to do the shopping and  
cleaning. Rin would do the cooking (which she had stubbornly refused to let Kagura do) and the  
laundry. Kagura walked down the bottled liquids section and picked out grape soda, Rin's  
favorite and then she picked out her own, Orange Slice. Her basket was getting fuller and  
heavier by the minute; she was debating whether or not to get a push basket instead of a  
carrier.   
  
Suddenly, she heard familiar voices. With trepidation she peeked around the corner to find  
Kyo pointing an accusing finger at Yuki. Yuki stood there with a placid face and his arms  
crossed, he must have pulled another one of his sarcastic, dead on target comments about Kyo   
again.Tohru-kun was just standing there was a smile on her face and sweat gatherng on her forehead.  
Kagura longed to go over there and converse with her family, if she could actually call them  
that. She envied Tohru-kun, living with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, her house was hardly ever  
empty; much the opposite of Kaguras'. Her mother seemed to always be away now and Rin was  
becoming more anti-social and leaving at all hours of the night and not coming back till   
morning. Kagura was more lonely then she had ever been before, especially since Kyo told her  
the truth about his feelings . . .   
  
She felt tears coming to the corners of her eyes and quickly brushed them away, not wanting  
to cry in the middle of the supermarket. Her voice caught in her throat and she turned away,  
suddenly feeling self-concious about going over to the happy threesome. But, apparently,  
fate was laughing at her predicaemnt for at that very moment, Tohru-kun called out her  
name. More tears had gathered and now brimmed over her eyelids, feeling a loss of self  
control she briskly walked away without breaking out into a run. She had to get away, she just  
couldn't let him see her cry again. She'd promised herself that Kyo-kun would never ever  
see her cry. She would be happy, because Kyo-kun was happy.   
  
"Kagura-san!" Tohru's hand had caught her arm gently, but Kagura refused to turn around and  
show her now swollen, red face to her friends. "Why didn't you answer? Did you not hear me  
calling your name?" TOhru's voice was sweet and sincere.   
  
"Sorry," She muttered quietly. "I didn't, I'm sorry."  
  
'Liar', her mind screamed at her.  
  
"It's alright." Tohru said, releasing Kagura, yet the girl still did not turn around to face  
her. "How are you?"  
  
Something clicked in her throat and she wanted to yell out, 'I'M LONELY AND HURT! I CAN'T SLEEP  
OR EAT, ALL I CAN DO IS CRY! I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP! But instead she said, "I"m fine. How are  
you, Tohru-kun?" Words ran through her mind . . . bringing her down even farther  
  
'You're so selfish'  
  
"Are you sure?" Tohru's voice was filled with concern now, "You sound stuffy! Are you sick?"  
  
'What a child. First you use Kyo, then claim you LOVE him and now you can hardly look him in  
the face!'  
  
"No, don't worry." Kagura said quietly. She tensed up immediatly when the sounds of a pair of  
boots and a pair of sneakers came upon them. She knew it to be Yun-chan and Kyo-kun, she bit  
her lip and tried to think of an excuse to get away. She wipped her eyes and looked at Tohru  
and gave her a quivering smile. "I have to go! Later!"   
  
'Liar! Slut! You must be the worst person in the entire world . . . '  
  
With that she ran off, unable to look back, full of shame.  
  
Tohru reached up and felt a small wet drop on her cheek. It had splashed from kagura's eyes  
as she had ran off, Kagura had been crying! Tohru looked at her sullenly, "Poor Kagura, she  
seemed to be very sad. I wonder why."  
  
Kyo stared in the directin of Kagura, knowing that this was something she would have to work out  
for herself. He'd only cause her more pain then he had, so he chose to stay out of it. Feeling  
the hot stare of someone he glanced at Yuki. Did he know?  
  
"Hold this for me Yuki-kun," Tohru said, handing him their basket. "I'll be right back!"  
  
"Honda-san?" He called out, a bit confused.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rin suddeny heard the ring of her cellphone. She quickly dug through her bag, checking the caller  
id, it read 'unknown'. With a sigh she answered it and Tohru's voice came over the other end  
of the line. Something very unexpected to the Horse of Jyuunishi.   
  
"Rin-san," Tohru said. "I'm sorry to call you, but I think something's wrong with Kagura. I saw  
her at the supermarket and she ran out of here crying! I think you should be the one to talk to  
her, you two are pretty close. Please, could you help her."  
  
Rin's heart leaped in her throat and her stomach churned and twisted disgustingly. "I'm on my  
way home now."  
  
"Thank you so very much, Rin-san!" Tohru said frantically, worry evident in her voice.   
  
"No," Rin said her voice quiet and forced, "Thank you." Without a good bye or other such polite  
trivilties she hung up her cell and looked at Azusa.   
  
"What's up?" The girl asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Rin said. "I have a family emergancy, I have to get home."  
  
Azusa nodded, not at all offended. "Is it Kagura-san?"  
  
"Yeah." Rin cursed. "I'm sorry again."  
  
"No!" Azu said gripping Rin's shoulders, "I want you to go! If it's Kagura-san, then please  
go! We can always reschedule and have ice-cream later. Besides, if I ever called needing you,  
I'd want you to come right away as well."  
  
Rin smiled, "Thanks, bye!"   
  
Azusa watched her run away as fast as the girl's legs could carry her. She silently thought to  
herself that Rin had a very kind heart and cared deeply about the one's she was close to. So  
much so, that she would sacrifice her own happiness to protect them. Azusa continued walk   
towards the shop were Haru worked, all the while thinking and dwelling on Rin. She admired the  
girl, her strength was absolutly amazing and Azusa was jealous. She knew that she could never be  
as strong as Rin. Rin hid her kindness beneath a cold, thick wall of ice, barring no weakness  
to the outside world. Azusa on the other hand, was an open book for people to read and couldn't  
stand confrontation when it was an assult directed at her. Rin could protect herself and her  
loved ones . . .   
  
Azusa shook her head sadly with a smile of admiration, "I'm a coward compared to Rin-chan and  
a weakling."  
  
She was in front of the shop, 'Stider' before she could blink another eyelid. Sighing, she could  
already see Taki and a dirty, grease covered Haru chatting it up inside. Probably talking about  
bikes and comparing testosterone levels. A man's vehical was an extentino of his penis - or  
so her older sister had once said and Azusa was inclined to believe those wise words.   
  
She stepped inside with a big smile and ran towards Taki, "TAKI-KUN!!!"  
  
He hardly had time to turn around before she embraced him in a giant hug, rubbing her face  
in his chest and inhaling the scent of coffee and cologne. Somehow, someway, Taki never ever  
smelled like cigarettes, perhaps it was because he was total clean freak though you could  
never tell.   
  
"Hey Azu," He greeted warmly, eyes softening behind his sunglasses.  
  
* * * *  
  
Rin had taken the bus home, it was faster than the subway. Quickly running inside she slipped  
off her shoes beside the only other pair in the doorway. She dropped her bag and ran up stairs  
looking around for Kagura. Her older cousin wasn't difficult to find, her crying could be heard  
the instant she'd reached the second floor. She flung open Kagura's door and found her curled up  
in a corner, sobbing uncontrollably. Kagura's head snapped up as her door frame was cracked by  
Rin's abrupt entrance.   
  
"Kagura!"  
  
"Isuzu . . .?" She looked at her cousin with surprise and then jumped to her feet and ran  
towards her. Rin was quick to wrap her arms around Kagura and let the girl cry on her  
shoulder. The two slumped to the floor; Rin felt Kagura shudder and shake with every breath  
she inhaled, her hands gripping onto Rin's school uniform. Rin shushed her with calming words  
and stroked her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead.   
  
'Damn you,' Rin thought, her mind focusing on one person only. 'May you burn in hell, Sohma  
Kyo.'   
  
* * * *  
  
"What's up?" Haru asked Azusa as she finally noticed him.   
  
"Not much," Was her reply.  
  
"Where's your friend," Taki asked.   
  
"Oh! She had a family emergancy and had to run off!" Azusa said just a little too happily. "Don't  
worry, she said she'll come with us another time."  
  
Haru almost sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to go through the complications of  
meeting a new girl and then the ever poking fear of transforming in front of them. "Well, then  
I should get back to work."  
  
"Aww!" Azusa pouted, "You don't want to come with us to get something to eat! There's an ice  
cream vendor just down the street! Can't you take just a small break?"  
  
"I don't want to be a third wheel and drag down your fun," Haru said calmly leaning against the  
counter.   
  
The two looked at him for a moment and then he noticed that both of their cheeks turned an  
interesting color of red and Taki cleared his throat while Azusa scuffled her shoe along with  
tile floors.   
  
"YOu wouldn't be," She said quickly.   
  
"There weren't two wheels to begin with," taki said looking away from Azusa quickly and pulled  
out another cigarrette then peered over at the sign on wall, "Well I'll be damned - a no  
smoking sign. Be right back!" The guy was outside leaning agianst the painted glass and surrounded  
by a nice cloud of smoke.  
  
Azusa's shoulders dropped, yet her face contradicted her body language with a smile. "He's so  
clueless sometimes!" She giggled.   
  
"I'm sorry," haru said quietly. "I thought you two were . . . you know."  
  
"A couple?" She filled in the blank, a know-it-all finger pointed to the sky.   
  
"Yeah." He apologized again feeling like a total moron, "Sorry."  
  
"No," She said. "Taki thinks he's too old for me, though I would disagree."  
  
"How old is he? Nineteen?"  
  
"Twenty-two next month!" She chuckled at Haru's semi-wide eyes and upturned eyebrows. He looked  
like a cow that had just felt human hands on it's utter. "Surprisng isn't it? He looks much  
younger than he is."  
  
"I'll say so," Haru said. "So you do like him then?"  
  
"Yes," She answered truthfully, "I love him more than anyone, though I've only told him I like  
him. You see, Taki-kun and I have known one another since I was born! I used to chase after him  
all the time and hug onto his legs when I was really little. As we grew older though, it went  
from his legs to his arms to him in general. I'm surprised he's never found it annoying. I think  
he thinks of me as a younger sister; Taki-kun's never had siblings before. He lives with his  
mom and she's always working, struggling to pay for his college."  
  
"He's in college?" Haru asked.  
  
"Yeah, surprised again?" She laughed.   
  
"You could say that," Haru said.   
  
* * * *  
  
Rin covered Kagura's sleeping form and left her room, shutting the shoji quietly. Angrily she  
walked into her room and changed from her tear soaked uniform to what she called her 'Bitch  
outfit'; a short black shirt with a chain-link belt that went around from her up right hip  
to her lower right thigh in a diagnal manner, a tight black tank-top with the words 'Disturbed'  
written in jagged letters, a pair of thick heeled, knee high whore boots with laces that strung  
all the way up, a pair of biker gloves on her hands that matched her black nails, and finally  
she placed a ring of silver, small skulls around her neck and a star studded collar on her  
throat. She painted her lips with clear gloss and placed eyeliner upon the bottoms and tops of  
her eyes, the smugged grey eyeshadow on her eyelid.   
  
She didnt smile into the mirror, but her eyes glistened with the intense want for revenge. She  
would make that stupid cat pay for what he was doing to her sweet Kagura. That bastard didn't  
have to shoot down all hopes for the girl, he couldn't predict the future and he could never  
find a woman who loved him as much as Kagura did. Kagura accepted him long before anyone, family  
or not, had. And what did that asshole do? He broke her heart time and time again. Rin had at  
one point blamed that girl Tohru, but after meeting her and seeing just how cluelessly   
innocent she was, it just wasn't possible that it was Tohru's fault. No, it was Kyo's for   
misinterpreting kindness and platonic friendship and acceptance for a possiblity for  
romance. What an idiot, she cursed him.  
  
She stalked downstairs and pulled out her long, black trench coat that splitted in the  
back and hung to her shins. She left through the front door, making sure to take the spare  
keys with her and lock the door. She walked intot he darkened evening, her hands gripping onto  
the keys so tightly, that she cut through her glove and hit skin.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Mmm!" Azusa cried happily. "This is really really good! Who knew they would actually have  
blueberry ice-cream!"  
  
Haru chuckled a bit, though very quietly, "I didn't know there was a blueberry flavor."  
  
"So," Taki said, being his usual serious, work-aholic self, "You're still coming tomorrow for  
your audition?"  
  
"Yes," Haru said, licking his own chocolate/vanilla swirl. "I thought I said that already." He  
mumbled, getting a grunted response from Taki.   
  
They sat outside around a small circled table covered by a pink and white stripped umbrella. They  
had recieved very odd looks when they had arrived at the ice-cream parlor. It wasn't every  
day that the patrons of Shakey's ice-cream saw a dirty mechanic(though he had tried to clean  
himself up a bit), a punk of sorts with heavy, silver necklaces, holey, baggy jeans and dirty  
converses and blue tipped hair and a hyper-active school girl in one group. Of course, they  
didn't know that Azusa was actually a Yankee, Taki was a college student and Haru was a boy  
who turned into a cow when hugged by the opposite sex; still, the grouping was weird.  
  
"I want to find someone who can play the piano!" Azusa said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Taki asked, giving her a skeptical look.   
  
"Because," She pouted. "I've been working on this totally awesome piano piece for a while  
now and I want someone besides myself to play it!"  
  
"Are you planning to sing," Taki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," She blushed, "I thought I might give it a try . . . do you think it's a bad idea?"  
  
"No," Taki amended quickly, looking at Haru for support.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea," Haru agreed nodding his head. "And my cousin plays the piano,  
perhaps I could ask him if he would try the piece."  
  
"Is your family just gifted or what!?" Azusa laughed, "My sister is a boring editor who does  
nothing but freak out over this one author dude who plays jokes on her! YOu'd think she'd  
take a stress pill or something!"   
  
"Do yo have cousins?" Haru questioned, thinking of his own.   
  
"Yeah," Azusa rested her chin in her hand,"But I don'tk now any of them though. After I  
joined the gang, my family (except my sister) disowned me. But I'm not in action  
anymore, I quit it around three or fours years ago." Her shadowed eyes betrayed her happy  
portrayal of a normal girl, proving that perhaps there was more to Azusa than just a hyper-active  
personality and a taste for music.  
  
"Thank God," Taki looked towards heaven gratefully. "Those chicks were scary; I'm glad you  
got away from such bad influences."  
  
She scowled. "I'm not a kid, Taki-kun."  
  
"I never said you were."  
  
"You were implying it!"   
  
Haru chuckled, feeling a sense of contentment around these two. Neither knew of the curse and  
so, treated him normally. They didn't go to his school, so they didn't know any of his  
family. They were completely seperate from the life he'd known for so long. When he'd be isolated  
only to his family, but now, he had friends of his own. People he could laugh with carelessly,   
but something nagged at the back of his mind; just how long would it last?  
  
* * * *  
  
She stood in front of Shigure's home, glaring up at it's windows and it's perfect walls. The  
beautiful lawn with it's garden and the shingles on the roof that burned red in the sunset.  
She had a distinct hate for it all right then. She walked up to the door and rang the  
bell. Shigure answered, a smirk gracing his charasmatic face.   
  
"Hello, Rin." He said, his body tensing uncomfortably. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Where's Kyo?" She asked, keeping her voice icy.  
  
"Shopping with Tohru-kun and Yuki," He answered. "What do you need with him? Does this have  
something to do with Kagura-chan?"  
  
"That's none of your business." She looked off to the side, avoiding his inquisitive gaze.  
  
"Kyo has been punished enough," Shigure gave her a dark look. "And has a punishment still  
coming to him. You know his fate as well as I; let him live happily until then. Or would   
you still like to wait?"  
  
"I don't know," She said, her voice forced.  
  
"Let me ask you this," Shigure said. "Would Kagura want you to do anything to Kyo? If I know  
her as well I as she let's me think I do, then no, she wouldn't. She'd want you to leave Kyo  
alone. All you should be concerned about, is supporting Kagura. She needs you right now, so  
stop being childish and go home." He chuckled a bit. "But this is merely my little opinion."  
  
"Whatever," She turned away from him. "But tell Kyo this for me," She looked over her shoulder,  
the red sunset gleaming in her dark eyes. "Tell him to stay away from Kagura, he's hurt her  
enough. He can stay with his little Tohru."  
  
Shigure shrugged, "Tell him yourself! Are you hungry? Tohru-kun made some wonderful onigiri  
from this mornings breakfast!"   
  
"No thanks."  
  
He stepped from the house and placed a hand on her shoulder, his lips close to her ear, "I'm  
afraid I had to tell Akito of your little incident with Haru. He was not pleased to hear  
the news, Rin-chan."  
  
She tensed and pushed away from him, "Do what you like. There is NOTHING between myself and  
Haru and there never will be. You can tell your master that, dog."  
  
He stood straight and let a small laugh escape his lips, rising his hand to meet it, "I am not  
your messenger. As I already said; tell him yourself."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note:  
  
GOSH! It's been FOREVER! Anywayz . . . that last part leaves you with the thought, "bastard  
Shigure"! I aboslutely LOVE him when he's being a conniving bastard! Makes him so lovable and  
fluffy! Mwhaha. Keep checking back, next chapter Haru trys out for the band of his dreams  
and sooo much more! (Sounds like a cheesy DragonBall Z Preview. No offense to those who like  
DBZ, I do too . . . I just like makeing fun of it for some odd reason)  
  
Bya Bya  
  
Chaos 


	5. Chapter 5: Destined Meeting

Black  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Destined Meeting  
  
"Tadaima!" Azusa called as she stepped into the small, two-bedroom apartment. She slipped off  
  
her sneakers and hung her back on a line of hooks on the wall. Stretching, with her arms reached  
  
towards the sky, and her mouth open wide in a yawn she walked into the kitchen to see her  
  
Nee-chan in the kitchen cooking and talking on the phone with someone. She had short, brown  
  
hair, wore a pair of short cut-offs and a loose, dark green tank top. She was short and   
  
petite, with slim legs and firm hips and abs.   
  
"Welcome home!" Mitoko smiled over at her sister, then she heard someone talk over the phone and  
  
Mitoko said, "OH my sister just got home. Listen, I'll call you back."  
  
Something more was said and Mitoko replied, "Don't worry I'll have the final chapters next  
  
week! I promise!" Her sister worked for a large publishing house downtown, and her main client  
  
was ALWAYS giving her the hardest times with due dates and such. She wigged out over it  
  
all the time, screaming over the phone and the like. One time, he even went on vacation when  
  
he KNEW that she needed some of the final drafts for his new book. He could be such a bastard,  
  
and Azusa was sick of hearing about him. it was always, "SHIGURE-SENSEI HTIS! SHIGURE-SENSEI  
  
THAT!" You'd think Mitoko was in LOVE with the old fart or something.   
  
Mitoko hung up the phone and looked at Azusa, "Sorry, that was my boss! You know what HE called  
  
for. Sometimes I could just CHOKE authors. They can be a real pain in the ass."  
  
"You mean, Shigure-sensei?" Azusa kneeled before the dinning table just outside the kitchen  
  
and began to remove hers shocks, jacket and neck tie.   
  
Mitoko glared at the pot of ramen, "Yes . . . ARGH! HE'S BEING HIS USUAL SELF! NOT RETURNING  
  
MY CALLS, OR FAXES OR EMAILS! AAAAHHH! HE"S JUST AWFUL!"  
  
"Sounds like love to me." Azusa muttered, leaning into her hand.   
  
"Oh shush up," Mitoko glared at her younger sister. "Besides, get off your lazy bum and start  
  
rolling the onigiri!" She said pointing to the rice cook and assorted vegetables at the  
  
opposite counter.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" She saluted with a wink. "So how was work, or do I even want to know?"  
  
"Boring and stressful, otherwise it was just peachy!" Mitoko leaned against the counter and  
  
looked at Azusa with a critical gaze. "Where were YOU though? You didn't call me like you were  
  
supposed to."  
  
"I went out to get ice-cream with Taki-kun and my knew friend Haru. He's going to try out for  
  
our band tomorrow! I hope he's really good, because he's a sweet guy. I like him a lot."  
  
"Sounds like love to me!" Mitoko teased good-heartedly.  
  
"Nah!" Azusa shook her head, waves of dark wine colored hair going back and forth, "We're just  
  
friends! Besides, he's not my type at all!"  
  
"I'm just messing around with you!" Mitoko said, stirring the ramen again. Finally, she flipped  
  
off the stove and poured into he seasoning, then some vegetables she had previously cooked and  
  
heated from another pot on the stove. She stirred then within a few minutes she dished it  
  
out into two awaiting bowls and served those on the table. Azusa, being quick handed, had already  
  
finished six onigiri and figured that would be enough for tonight; she could make some tomorrow  
  
for breakfast if needed. She placed three for each beside the bowls on little plates and got  
  
out the chops sticks. She sitting across from Mitoko and beginning her meal.   
  
"Azusa, I need you to do me a favor Friday," Mitoko said.   
  
Azusa looked at her sister expectantly, "And that is?"  
  
"I need you to pick up the final chapter's of Shigure-sensei's book." Mitoko. "Please! I have  
  
a meeting until seven that evening and I can't do it, but I promised the boss I'd turn them  
  
in Saturday morning!"  
  
Azusa pointed her chopsticks at her sister, "On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to do the laundry for two weeks."  
  
"THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHIMENT!"  
  
"So is going to Shigure-sensei's house."   
  
"Good point . . . " Mitoko agreed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm home," Haru said, coming into his house and shutting the door behind him quietly. He was  
  
just slipping off his shoes when his father came toward him, holding out his neck tie. The  
  
man was dressed in a dark blue suit, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a briefcase  
  
barely being held under his arm.   
  
"Could you tie this for me," His father quickly asked his voice rushed.  
  
Haru did as requested and then asked his father, "Where are you going?" 'Again,' His mind  
  
supplied the missing word.  
  
"I have to go to Kyoto and then to Germany on business." His father said, grabbing hold of  
  
his briefcase with his opposite hand. "You'll be staying with Hatori-sensei. I've already  
  
made the arrangements with him."  
  
Haru glanced off to the side, "I see. When will you be back?"  
  
"Two to three weeks." his father said. "I left money in your lunch account at school and some  
  
in your bank account. Don't over spend it, alright?"  
  
"I never do," Haru said.   
  
"Hatori will pick you up here tomorrow after school."  
  
"I won't be here."  
  
"Where are you going?" His father looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"I already told you," Haru said, vaguely annoyed, but used to this kind of forgetfulness  
  
in his father. "I'm trying out for a band."  
  
"Oh," His father smiled in apology. "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. You can just call   
  
Hatori-sensei and explain it to him then. He shouldn't have any problems with it. Good  
  
luck!" He looked at his watch. "Damn! I'm late, bye bye!"  
  
"Have a safe trip." Haru said watching his father leave. Again. He often did that as a child,  
  
and he did it even more now that he was older. His father always was a work-aholic.   
  
The house was silent and lonely now, nothing shined but the dim lights of one lamp within the  
  
living area. With a resinated sigh, he locked the front door and went upstairs to his room  
  
to indulge in some hard rock and sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Day of Haru's audition.  
  
"Haru!" Momiji came running at him down the halls of the school. Before he knew it he was  
  
enveloped in one of the rabbits gut-wrenching (literally) hugs.   
  
"Hey," he said coolly. "Momiji."  
  
As usual, Momiji had a sucker in his mouth, "Ne! Are you alright?" Momiji removed his candy  
  
and held it in front of him. Haru nodded that he was, "Well! Haari said that you're coming  
  
to stay with us again! Isn't that great!? We should do something fun this evening!"  
  
"I'm sorry," He apologized, "But I can't. At least not this evening."  
  
"Aww! Why not?" Momiji asked giving him 'the look.'  
  
'Not the look!' Haru begged. The 'look' was the worst thing Momiji could do, it was this big  
  
eyed, pouty-lipped look that got him whatever he wanted. And Haru had a particular weakness  
  
for it. "I have an audition," He said very quietly, with a slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Are you trying out for a play or something?" Momiji questioned, the 'look' disappearing.  
  
"A band." Haru leaned against the wall.   
  
"Wow!" Momiji clapped his hands and jumped. "That's so cool! Can I come and watch? Pretty  
  
please!"  
  
Haru thought about Momiji, dressed in one of his cutesy outfits eating candy in the dark,  
  
gothic/rock style club. The picture just didn't seem right, so he input Honda-san, and then  
  
Yuki and Kyo. Nope, still not right. He erased them all and the just put Momiji and Hatori.  
  
Hatori in a club? Defiantly a no. But suddenly, after erasing Momiji and Hatori he saw Rin, sitting  
  
on a bar stool, sipping a drink with her slim legs crossed and her dark, shining eyes  
  
dancing across the stage as he played and sang every song he ever wrote about her. Yes, that  
  
picture fit the best in Haru's mind.   
  
"Ne? Haru, are you okay?" Momiji asked, his face serious this time. "You look sad all of a  
  
sudden."  
  
"No," Haru waved off his concerns. "I'm fine. Sure, you can come if you want."  
  
"Yippie! Is it alright if I invite Tohru-kun, and Yuki and Kyo!? Oooh, maybe Haari will want  
  
to go too! This will be so much fun! Is there an age limit, cause if there isn't maybe we  
  
can bring along Kisa and Hiro. "  
  
"Yeah," Haru said. "You have to be fifteen or older."  
  
"Oh poo!"  
  
"And besides," Haru said. "It's just an audition, we're not even playing in front of a crowd." He  
  
thought about it for a moment. "And I really don't want a lot of people there as it is. I think  
  
I might get a little nervous."  
  
"Aww! But I want to bring everyone I can to see Haru's big debut!"  
  
Haru choked back a groan; sometimes Momiji could go a little over-board. And once again, the  
  
little rabbit was deciding everyone's evening plans without bothering to ask them. But, that's  
  
probably what made little Momiji so charming. That's when Haru noticed, how was it that Momiji  
  
didn't have to look up at him nearly as much as he used to. "Momiji, are you getting taller?"  
  
Momiji nodded. "Yep! Why is it a bad thing?"  
  
"No," Haru shook his head and gave Momiji a rare smile. "It's a good thing to see you finally  
  
growing a little."  
  
Momiji smiled happily and then looked at Haru with a rather serious expression, "Haru, does  
  
it really bother you that much if I bring everyone?"  
  
"Yeah." Haru shrugged nonchalantly. "Sort of."  
  
"Alright then," Momiji said thinking up a solution. "If I don't bring anyone this time, you have  
  
to let me bring them when you play your first show!"  
  
"Alright." Haru grinned, thankful for Momiji's absolute confidence in him and for his   
  
consideration. "Thanks, Momiji."  
  
"Hai! Hai! Let's go find Tohru-kun now!!" Momiji grabbed his cousin's hand and led him down the  
  
school hall, marching like a little drummer boy.  
  
* * * *   
  
"You're coming right?" Azusa said dropping down beside Rin outside during lunch period. They  
  
sat outside in the court yard across from each other at a picnic table of sorts. Azusa had her  
  
hair pulled up in cut pigtails right behind her ears and a skull-studded necklace was wrapped  
  
around her neck in a choker. Rin sat in the heat, her hair pulled back plainly and a bit  
  
wind blown.   
  
"Coming where?"  
  
"Duh!" Azusa cried, "The new guys audition!"  
  
"You just want to set me up," Rin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on!" Azusa whined. "You NEVER come!"  
  
Rin's shoulder's fell in irritation and she looked up from her homemade lunch. "That's because  
  
I never want to."  
  
Azusa calmed a bit, feeling more or less hurt by Rins' sharp words. Why was she in such a  
  
bad mood? Did it have something to do with Kagura-san? "Rin, what happened? You can tell me, I  
  
promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Rin brushed it off. "Don't' worry about it."  
  
"Rin!" Rin's head snapped up to look at Azusa. The girl's face was flushed with anger and  
  
her eyes sparkled violently. She grabbed Rin by the tie around her neck and brought their  
  
faces very close, invading Rin's personal space. "You're always protecting others! For the  
  
past couple of days you've been depressed and I don't know why because you're too stubborn  
  
to tell me! I was fine with that, promising myself that I'd stay by your side like you have  
  
mine for three whole fucking years! You there with me when I left the gang and was in the  
  
hospital for over a month! You protected me and stayed with me, but whenever something bad  
  
happens to you, you won't raise a single word to defend yourself. You just stay quiet and push  
  
everyone away!!" Tears had flooded her eyes and were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Rin slapped her hand away and stood, looking stoically into her face. "I'm fine-"  
  
"NO YOU"RE NOT! STOP FOOLING YOURSELF!" Azusa cried. "You never laugh or smile anymore! At least  
  
not like you used to. I miss you, Rin." Azusa was hugging herself, and letting her emotion come  
  
out in her tears.  
  
And, without a single word, Rin walked away forgetting her bento lunch box that lay half-eaten  
  
on the table. Azusa watched her go, unable to move or say much of anything to stop her. "Why did  
  
I just blow up at her like that?" Azusa asked herself, unawares of the stares she was getting  
  
from the people around them.   
  
Rin walked out of the school grounds, yanking her tie off her neck and undoing her long black  
  
tresses. What in hell was Azusa's problem? Suddenly yelling at her like that demanding answers  
  
like she had a right to know? What did Azusa know of her problems anyway? How could she even  
  
possibly begin to comprehend what Rin had gone through?!  
  
'But you never even bothered to confide, so how could she understand?' Her subconscious whispered  
  
quietly.   
  
No one could understand! Not Azusa! Not Kagura! And defenatly not Haru because everything she  
  
did, her actions and rejection was all there to protect him.   
  
"You're always protecting others!"  
  
She reached up under eyes and felt moisture, "Why am I crying?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Haru walked into the club, the door shutting heavily behind him. He was suddenly greeted by  
  
Momiji and Hatori sitting in the front seats. Besides them, the club was empty and it looked   
  
strangly barren in the daytime with all the lights on instead of the neon and strobe lights.  
  
Azusa was tuning up her bass, plucking the strings and silently listening to the tune,   
  
then turning the peg and doing it all over again. Taki was helping some of the crew set up   
  
the large speakers.   
  
Azusa was the first to notice him and waved, "Hey Haru-kun!" Taki raised an eyebrow at the  
  
familiarity that she used but said nothing against it and continued his work.  
  
He gulped, not wanting to get on the bad side of Taki and waved. He gave wary smile to Momiji  
  
and Hatori then turned his attention to Azusa." Where do I set up?"  
  
"Right there," Azusa pointed to the front of the stage in the center. He nodded and hopped onto  
  
the stage with one graceful, fluid motion.  
  
Azusa whispered to him, "Is that your family?  
  
"That's not even half."  
  
"Gosh," Azusa said. "Hey, is that little boy your young brother? He's just so adorable!"   
  
"Yeah," He agreed. "But no, He's not my younger brother, though there are times I like to think  
  
so. He's the same age as me and my cousin."  
  
"I see." Azusa said.  
  
"Do you have allergies?"  
  
"Uh?" Azusa looked at him, in shock. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because your eyes are all puffy." He pointed out pulling his guitar from its case. He plugged  
  
it into the amp. In front of him and began his own tune up of the strings.   
  
"Oh," She said sitting down cross-legged beside him, bass resting against her chest and in her   
  
lap as she plucked and played on the strings. "I just had a fight with a friend at school.   
  
Everything's okay now though."   
  
'She's a bad lier,' Haru thought.   
  
"Did you learn all the songs?" She asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Most of them," Haru said. "Between sleeping and school that's all I've been concentrating  
  
on."  
  
"Okay," She smiled. "We're going to start with "always", since that's the one you seem to  
  
like the best."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"When you first saw us play, I saw how you reacted to the song. It made me feel like the lyrics  
  
Actually reached someone, it's an obvious favorite of yours." She punched his shoulder lightly.   
  
"Yes, it is." He said. "IT explains a lot about a current situation in my life."  
  
"I see." Azusa said.  
  
"Oi!" Taki said, "We're gonna start now."   
  
"Cool." She said, letting him help her up. "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Haru said quietly, pulling the guitar strap over his shoulder and  
  
standing in front of the microphone. He reached down and flipped on the amp. "Hey." He said,  
  
his voice booming. "A little loud." The volume was toned down just a bit. "Hey again."  
  
"GO HARU!" Momiji cried whipping out a white banner with his name written in black.   
  
"Thank you for not going over board on the invites Momiji." He asked through the microphone.  
  
"HAI! I'm video taping it instead!" Momiji chirped showing Haru the video camera and bringing  
  
it up to his eye.   
  
Taki struck the drum as one would in a comedy show and his family laughed. He shook his  
  
head and said, "Thanks for coming."  
  
"I don't think he wants you to do that Momiji." Hatori said calmly.  
  
"Aww! But why? Tohru-kun and the others wanted to come so badly. Since Haru would have gotten  
  
nervous I promised them I'd video tape it!" Momiji whined.   
  
"Can I start now?" Haru asked, an amused smile coming over his face waiting for everyone  
  
to calm down and get quiet before telling them the name of the song they're playing. "It's  
  
call "Always", hope you like it."  
  
He stuck the guitar cords and began to sing, his voice in harmony with his instrument strokes.  
  
I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...   
  
it's telling me all these things...   
  
that you would probably hide...   
  
am I... your one and only desire...   
  
am I the reason you breath...   
  
or am I the reason you cry...   
  
Taki's struck his drums and finally Azusa joined in with the base and her voice harmonizing  
  
with his own.   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
  
I just can't live without you...   
  
His heart was racing with every cord that played; every beat that struck; every note that his  
  
own voice hit. His foot tapped involuntarily on the floor and sweat began to glisten off his  
  
face. He immediately went into the chorus.  
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I breathe you...   
  
I taste you...   
  
I can't live without you...  
  
I just can't take anymore...   
  
this life of solitude...   
  
I guess that I'm out the door...  
  
Rin's cold, stoic eyes looking at him. . . .   
  
and now I'm done with you...   
  
His arms played harder and faster, stepping up the beat. Taki and Azusa followed without  
  
hesitation and he sang his heart out, unaware of his own anger that was built into the  
  
song. And unaware of the door opening and shutting as someone came into the empty club.  
  
I feel... like you don't want me around...   
  
I guess I'll pack all my things...   
  
I guess I'll see you around...   
  
Inside... it bottles up until now...   
  
as I walk out your door...   
  
all I hear is the sound...   
  
Rin stepped into the barren club; she stayed in the doorway, looking at Azusa's new band mate  
  
as he played. Her eyes widened significantly and her heart raced, some how beating in time  
  
with the music and his voice. THAT voice . . .   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always... always...   
  
I just can't live without you...   
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
I breathe you...   
  
I taste you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
I just can't take anymore...   
  
this life of solitude...   
  
I guess that I'm out the door...   
  
and now I'm done with you...   
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
Why did it have to be him?! Anyone else! And THEY were here as well, listening as she was but  
  
not understand the meaning. The meaning of his closed his and the strokes of his arms. Not  
  
noticing every contour and outline of his face, his beautiful hair drenched in sweat and clothes  
  
clinging to his body. No, they heard them music, but they didn't experiance it as she did.   
  
I left my head around your heart...   
  
Why would you tear my world apart...   
  
Rin . . .   
  
Always... always... always... always...   
  
She's here . . .?  
  
I see... the blood all over your hands...   
  
does it make you feel... more like a man...   
  
was it all... just a part of your plan...   
  
this pistol's shakin' in my hands...   
  
and all I hear is the sound...   
  
They're eyes met across the large dance floor, and the world stopped. Haru played by himself,  
  
and he was practically shaking as he fought for self-control. But once the chorus played up  
  
again, he screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs, eye contact never breaking.   
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
I breathe you...   
  
I taste you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
I just can't take anymore...   
  
this life of solitude...   
  
I guess that I'm out the door...   
  
and now I'm done with you...   
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
Rin was here! She was still in uniform, but he found his body pumping with the angry desire  
  
to hold her against him. To stroke her hair as he did the guitar and just be with her. Only  
  
her. Who could have told her about this? He never tore his eyes from hers, unable to do so  
  
because she entranced him in a way no other woman could.   
  
I love you...   
  
I hate you...   
  
I can't live without you...   
  
I just can't take anymore...  
  
this life of solitude...   
  
I pick myself off the floor...   
  
and now I'm done with you...   
  
Always...  
  
Always...   
  
Always...  
  
As the song ended and the finally chords faded into nothingness, he tossed his guitar to the  
  
floor, ignoring the horrible sound it made as it impacted. He wasn't letting her go this time,  
  
he had to apologize! He had to do something! Anything! But he couldn't let her leave! Not  
  
again!  
  
She was ready to bolt, but as she turned to run she ran smack into some idiot who decided to  
  
come up right behind. Her forehead hit his chest bone and she fell backwards, hitting the floor  
  
with her rear.   
  
"Watch what you're doing, babe." A casual, arrogant voice said in a condescending tone.   
  
She looked up at scowled. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? "You're the one standing  
  
right behind people!!"  
  
He just chuckled and brushed her off, looking up at Haru who was standing only a few inches  
  
behind Rin. "Well lookie who we have here. I heard Taki's little band was getting a new  
  
guitarist, I had no idea that it would be the scrawny kid from Saturday. "  
  
"What the hell do you want Tony?" Taki asked casually spinning the drumsticks between his  
  
fingers. "I don't believe you were invited."  
  
Tony glanced at Rin and smiled, "Though I should have been. What's a pretty little thing like  
  
this doing around you morons, I wonder. A friend of Azu's maybe?"   
  
Rin jumped to her feet, "Get the fuck away from me," She jumped back into Haru as the man  
  
named Tony reached out to touch her.   
  
"Tony!" It was Azusa, who had remained quiet through most of it, but was now jumping off the  
  
stage and running at him. "Leave them alone."   
  
Stood before him, "Whatever, I don't go for sluts anyways." He pulled out a cigarette and placed  
  
it in his mouth, but it was slapped away and the sound of somewhat insane laughter was heard.  
  
"What the fuck?!" He looked up, straight into the eyes of a raging bull.   
  
"Hey," Haru said, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. "My names Haru! Tony right?"  
  
Tony quickly unwrapped Haru's arm from his shoulder, "Yeah. Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Just a friend." Haru said. "Let's go outside for bit, shall we? Since we're 'friends'." Haru  
  
grabbed him by his collar and before Tony could even flinch he was thrown out the exit  
  
door, Haru walking outside behind him. The group inside could only stare in wonder as the  
  
sounds of a horrible beating could be heard from outside.   
  
Outside . . .   
  
Haru's fist plunged into Tony's face as he lay on the ground. Over and over repeatedly, making  
  
it impossible for Tony to fend off his attacker. Blood sprayed from his nose and mouth onto  
  
Black Haru's face.   
  
"You should really learn not to mess with another guys girl!" Haru laughed. "'Friend!'"   
  
Tony kicked out his leg, knocking Haru back. He swayed to his feet and glared at the younger  
  
boy, "Bastard. I'll kill you for screwin up my face!"   
  
"Ooh!" Haru swayed back and forth with a wacked out smile spread on his face. "Did I hurt you?  
  
I'M SO SORRY!"   
  
Haru came at Tony, locking his hands around the gangster's neck, hurling him against the wall of  
  
the building. Tony in turn gripped Haru's and they were kept a in a stale mate until Tony  
  
head-butted Haru's face. Blood spilled from his nose onto the ground and his shirt as he stumbled  
  
away. Tony flung his fist into Haru's stomach, the boy doubled over. Tony uppercutted Haru's chin,  
  
flinging his entire body backward and falling to the ground. Haru was up and onto his feet, a   
  
busted lip evident at blood streamed down his face, as much as Tony's.   
  
"Not bad," Haru laughed. "But not good enough either."   
  
Rin ran outside after the two, knowing what disaster Haru's anger could cause and planning  
  
to stop him from making a fool of himself. That stupid . . .  
  
Rin watched in shock as Tony's fist implanted itself into Haru's ribs, the sound of cracking  
  
infiltrated her ears and made her cringe. It was awful, just watching them. Blood streaming  
  
down their faces and neither really knowing just what exactly they were fighting about. Just  
  
a simple hate between them had flourished in-between the time they'd met and had grown into a  
  
fist fight.   
  
"Haru!" Rin cried. "Stop it! You're being stupid!"   
  
Haru flipped Tony over his back and looked up at her, "Stay out of this and go back inside!"   
  
She marched up to him and yelled in his face, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"   
  
"I said STAY OUT OF THIS!"   
  
"Listen to your boyfriend, little girl." Tony stood, out of breath and stumbling from lack  
  
of strength.   
  
He didn't have to time to regain any sort of balance when Rin's fist slammed into his face   
  
and knocked him to the ground. He groaned and tried to sit up again, only to fall back to  
  
the ground. Rin whirled on Haru and pushed him, ignoring the blood streaming from his  
  
nose and lip. Full of anger and fear she slapped him as hard as she could muster.  
  
"You're an idiot Haru!" She yelled at him. "What the fuck were you thinking? Getting yourself  
  
into a fight all of a sudden like that!"   
  
"Don't yell at me!" He shouted back holding his stinging cheek. "If I want to get into a fucking  
  
fight, then I will! I don't need you ordering me around like you care!"   
  
"But I - "She stopped herself before she said something she knew she would regret forever.  
  
Instead the words that flew from her mouth were harsh and cruel, "FINE! BE A MORON! YOU'RE   
  
NOTHING BUT A STUPID FOOL!"  
  
Maybe it was the pain in his eyes, or maybe it was lapse of sanity, but either way Rin found  
  
herself hugging Haru tightly. Her fingers grasped in vain at the back of his shirt, trying to  
  
find something to hang onto so that she could never let go. She knew the sting of her words,  
  
the old memories that had no doubt resurfaced in Haru's mind. But she still couldn't find the  
  
words to apologize. she couldn't find the strength to tell him how much she loved everything  
  
about him. All she could do was hold him and pray that he could see through all of her masks  
  
and barriers.   
  
**********  
  
Back inside the bar, Azusa and Taki were busy wondering what jus happened. Tony had come in,  
  
started something with Rin and then Haru got involved. Did Rin and Haru already know each other?  
  
Azusa looked at Taki who could only shrug his shoulders response.   
  
"Should we go outside?" Azusa asked him.  
  
Taki shook his head, "No, I have a feeling Haru can take care of himself. He doesn't seem like  
  
the type to take shit from anyone."  
  
"What of Rin though!" Azusa crossed her arms. She was still in shock that Rin had come to the  
  
audition. Especially after the horrible scene Azusa caused at school earilier.   
  
"You're worried about her?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Good point," Azusa slapped her forehead. "Nothing scares her."  
  
"Well I wouldn't' say nothing," Taki murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you see the look on her face when she first walked in," Taki said pointing out the wide-eyed  
  
look Rin had when she saw Haru. "She and Haru didn't break gazes. Not even once. There is   
  
obviously something between the two that we had no idea about. It's amazing that neither of us   
  
figured it out before. There must have been a hundred hints, we just never figured to put the  
  
pieces of the puzzle together. I think Rin is Haru's ex-girlfriend, the same girl he's still  
  
in love with even now."  
  
"Haari," Momiji whispered quietly, "Should we follow them?"  
  
"No," Hatori shook his head; "We should let those two work it out on their own."  
  
"I haven't seen Rin is a long time," Momiji continued. "She must care for Haru! I know she  
  
does!" He looked at Hatori's serious, stone face. "Are you going to tell Akito that you saw  
  
them together?" Momiji's fear suddenly escalated when Hatori's face didn't change.   
  
**********  
  
Haru's held her close, feeling her warmth and life in his arms. He buried his face in her  
  
hair and breathed in it's scent. His senses became intoxicated and he felt as if he were  
  
having a thousand heart attacks all at once. Quietly he spoke, his voice barely audible  
  
to any outside listeners.   
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" He bit his lip, waiting and dreading her answer. He loosened his  
  
grip when she pulled back to look at him, but he never let go and wouldn't until he received  
  
the words that would save him or destroy him.  
  
Her dark eyes bore into his dramatically, glistening with unshed tears and her face was terribly  
  
grim. "I never hated you Haru. I could never hate you."   
  
"Then why? Why did you stop loving me?"  
  
She pulled away from him, wrenching from his grasp. "Haru, it's much to complicated to explain!  
  
You would never understand!"  
  
He stepped towards her and gripped her face; bring his forehead down to hers, "You never   
  
bothered to try. Just tell me, Rin. You owe me that at least." Gently, he kissed the bridge  
  
of her nose and looked at her, begging her with his eyes.   
  
She tore away from him again, building up her resistance. "I owe you nothing." She spat.  
  
He sighed and looked off to the side, to see that Tony had scampered away at some point. He  
  
looked back at her beautiful, heart breaking face. Her eyes were so full of anguish and  
  
so traumatized. "Please don't push me away, Rin. I just want to be there for you, even if I can't  
  
be with you." He embraced her again. "I'm not letting you go this time. I'm sorry for everything  
  
I ever did to hurt you. It was never my intent. I've been going insane every day since you left  
  
and it all just came out when I saw you that day. You can't just pretend that nothing ever  
  
happened."  
  
"We're both better off if I do," She said, though her voice held no conviction. Once again, she  
  
left his warm arms and stepped back. "I can't be with you. I can never be with you again Haru.  
  
We're OVER."  
  
"I don't believe that. I'm not going to give up on you Rin." Haru's face was stoic and determined  
  
with fire burning in his eyes. 'I'm never going to give up."   
  
Rin turned on her heel to leave, but Haru grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. He kissed  
  
her with more passion and more love then any movie or story could convey. Rin kissed him back,  
  
knowing that this may be the last time she ever could. But a part of her was glad that Haru  
  
was going to chase her. Part of her wanted to be caught . . . 


End file.
